


【授翻】【铁奇异】互补色

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Facial Hair Boyfriends, Friendship, M/M, Post Civil War, Romance, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 托尼斯塔克试图学会如何在放弃一切之后放下心来继续生活。斯蒂芬斯特兰奇试图在工作之余拥有私人时间。当托尼带来一些坏消息的时候，他们意识到他们可以以不同的方式帮助彼此。





	1. 会面

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complimentary Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712219) by [zenkitty555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555). 



> 我几个月前写了一点点，但是根本停不下来。然后我重写了之后还加了点东西。大概能有个八九章。希望你们喜欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译、校对：雨池林檎，回车，不愿透露姓名的美国室友A和室友W。

第一章：会面

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇医生，纽约圣所的大师，因纽约华盛顿广场而闻名的史诗级嬉皮聚落，格林威治村布里克街117a的唯一永久居民。这特质混杂的地方简直对于这个他一年前认识的男人再合适不过了，斯特兰奇就像一只正过着它第九条命的猫妖。有关这个男人的一些事让托尼对他产生了特别的关注，而且这并不仅仅是因为他们第一次见面的时候这个人就飘在半空。

在那次会面之后，托尼让星期五在各种系统里查找他，好奇这样一个人是怎么就住在了他们眼皮子底下的纽约的。感谢那些旧九头蛇档案，新闻，纽约社媒博客，不仅解了他的疑惑，还让他了解了更多。关于这个前任医生的信息不能再多了：全优生，杰出的神经外科医生，车祸的受害者，大概是个现任大法师。

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇现在吸引了托尼的全部兴趣。这男人表现自己的方式奇妙的同时高深莫测且令人安心。甚至有时候他自己都不知道自己在做什么的时候他也会全力以赴，这深深的赢得了托尼在公事上对他的信任。至于私事，托尼有些犹豫，他们总共也没见过几次面。

“斯蒂芬斯特兰奇医生，”托尼深沉的说道。

“怎么？”斯蒂芬翘起一边眉毛问道。

“没事。我就是在想你已经不再是医生了。大法师斯蒂芬斯特兰奇是不是更合适点？”

法师轻哼着，犹豫着并没给答案，他显然不喜欢别人叫他医生之外的称呼。讲真，托尼自已也有三个PhD， 他也从来没要求过身边人都叫他博士。他当然可以，理由正当，但是太浮夸了。

“其实没有法师喜欢那个称谓，你可以叫我斯特兰奇大师，但是那个从不是法师的人嘴里说出来就很微妙，”斯特兰奇漫不经心地强调道。

“斯特兰奇大师（硕士）。是不是有点歧义（奇异）*？”托尼调笑道。

他觉得他们两个波长吻合，所以才能开得出这样的玩笑。其他人可能会骂他或者给他一个大白眼，但是斯蒂芬以轻笑作为回应，眼中有一丝认同。想找一个能明白托尼或着至少不因为他的幽默而感到困扰的人太难了，

“除非你用奇怪的语气说，”斯蒂芬回敬道。

结束了无聊的寒暄，托尼开始专注于手上的活。斯蒂芬在托尼的要求下来到了复仇者的总部，说有些不太好的消息要告诉他。其实这事跟他没什么关系，他在罗斯和斯特兰奇之间来回跑了几个月。在斯蒂芬根据命令在外执行任务的时候，托尼成为了他们之间的协调员。在此期间他明白了为什么斯蒂芬从不是那些协议的一部分，罗斯在最近去过瓦坎达之后就进行了一场力量之旅。他是去抓斯特兰奇和剩下的一些罗斯所说的他的“同类”。世界上的各大组织都还没有对任何一个法师进行研究的原因就是他们并没有办法应对神秘力量的威胁，即使整个世界都相信有外星人，接受来自多元宇宙的恶魔还是要费点劲。如果不是托尼亲眼看见，他或许也会是反对这理论的人之一。真正的魔法在地球上还是难以想象，现在他成了真实的目击证人。

“所以你今天为什么找我来？”斯蒂芬问道。

托尼叹了口气，“你那邪恶的前法师同事昨天晚上逃出了木筏监狱*”

他小心翼翼地假装自己对面前桌上打开着的物体更感兴趣，一种新型的通讯机的原型机，但是他事实上正在观察斯蒂芬的反映。这种警惕根本没必要，因为斯蒂芬听到他说那些话的时候根本没注意。低头用带着手套的手梳理头发可比托尼想象的反应要好得多。他已经为将到来的风暴做好了准备，狂怒，苦涩；那种和当他们把另一个法师带走时收到的同样反映。当时的场景比他预期的还要难以接受，让他想起了自己和队长打斗的时候，直接看到他们所带来的生硬的冲击直接撕开了他的旧伤疤。虽然那对法师并没有在托尼面前像他和队长那样直接炸个粉碎，他还是能从他们的声音和姿态中读出并理解那种心碎。他没法不为了斯蒂芬感到难过，并且感到他经历的痛楚。虽然他并不清楚两人之间的关系，他们看上去可比前同僚要亲密的多。他们交谈时的微妙尖锐的用词太过于小心翼翼并且暧昧，即使真正的表达十分平淡。他们之间的变化带着深深的毁灭的意味，好像他们彼此都知道如何用最伤人的话攻击彼此。不幸的是，从监控器上看这实在是很吸引人，托尼不禁为目睹这场景感到有些内疚。不过在他想到史蒂芬知道他在监控的那一头的时候他感到放松多了。

“如果灭霸没毁掉卡玛泰姬的大半还有圣所这就不会发生了”斯蒂芬喃喃到。

比起对托尼这话更像是他在对自己说，但还是引起了托尼的注意，托你点了点头以示同意。如果灭霸那档子事根本没发生。如果他们不需要将破碎的生命一点点寻回。

过去的几年对他们所有人都是一次警醒，在那之后通常不会有一段平静的时光。唯一一点变化就是托尼稍稍离开了他曾经镇守的岗位。他依旧很活跃，只是因为新加入的复仇者们的远古，他不需要再自己做很多事。多年以来第一次，他终于能够歇一口气；这一切之中唯一的好处。除此之外还有遇见斯蒂芬。

他心里的一部分为自己从这样的事件里捞好处而感到不满，他也试图将这种感受驱赶出他的脑海。他继续看起了罗斯发过来的文件，他还不确定要不要给斯蒂芬看。没什么新奇或者有用的东西。基本上就是很少量的一些囚犯和监狱狱卒的互动的照片和记录脚本，基本上全部都是选择沉默或者简单的对错。这可能比任何事都令人沮丧，而他最不想做的事就是让这个法师感到沮丧，即使是那善意的。

“你还好吗？”托你关心地问道。

他想起了第一次罗迪不得不帮他从那些破碎的秩序中抽身。他希望斯蒂芬身边也有个这样的人。然后他想到他可以成为那个人。即使他知道他应该试着别再去照顾周围的所有人，有些事情总是由不得自己。

“当然，”斯蒂芬回答道。

他的表现有些不同，但托尼选择无视。他更想将话题转向一个更轻松的事情，至少让他从这些问题上分分心。

“我说斯蒂芬，我们现在是朋友了吧。那个，至少很友好，对吧？”托尼开始了新的对话。

他停顿了一下等着他回答。斯蒂芬用一种很好奇的表情看着他，就好像他之前从未意识到过这一点一样。托尼耸了耸肩，以防斯蒂芬可能并不同意他的想法。

“是，我们是朋友，我觉得。”

“所以如果我请你帮忙，你会考虑一下吗？”

斯蒂芬有些犹豫，但是还是点了点头。托尼心里放松了些。虽然他的问题并不严肃，他还是想试试斯蒂芬有没有明白他们的立场。

“比如说我叫你给我开个传送门，你会吗？”

那只是诸多打动托尼的事的其中之一。某个人能够创造一个通往其他地点的传送门这个概念实在是令人兴奋。斯蒂芬拥有那样的力量简直让人叹为观止，并且那不是什么需要被确实使用什么其他材料构造出来的。而且那看起来并不激烈困难，而与此同时与此同时又不像打开扇窗户那么简单。

“如果是通往银行金库的话，不行，但是如果你是有什么正当理由需要快速到达某处的话，我可以安排一下。”

“那一个不是很正当，但是道德上可以接受的理由呢？比如说我想不坐飞机或者穿我的战衣就能去看看北极光。”

斯蒂芬笑了，并没料到这个。那听起来有点蠢，但是托尼很好奇。他知道斯蒂芬为了他觉得能够保护地球的事能够做很多，或者是他关心的什么人遇到危险，但是这种毫无意义的事？这就是个很有趣的假设了。

“好啊，没问题。我们去观光啊，”斯蒂芬回应道，他被逗得咧着嘴笑着。

那调笑的语气十分友好柔和，甚至是温柔。

“斯蒂芬斯特兰奇导游。我喜欢这个。是时候拜托你那乏味的医生称号了。”

那之后不久他们就道了别，斯蒂芬在房屋中间打开传送门时有些尴尬地笑了笑。托尼仔细检索了一边脑海，发现确实没什么其他理由让法师继续留在这，即使托尼希望如此。

几分钟之后，托尼带着他胃底里的一种不轻松的感觉离开了。他没法停下去想他们有好的关于传送门的玩笑之前的事。斯蒂芬脸上那混杂着焦虑和失望的神态实在让他不忍心看。托尼想他似乎是在斯蒂芬身上找自己历史的投影，但是因为些别的什么原因他的心里告诉他不是这样的。感谢时间最终淡化了那些伤疤，虽然复仇者们从来都没能真正弄好什么，现在他至少可以不再带着死亡体验检视他的记忆了。

他心里一角想要告诉斯蒂芬一切都会变好，但是他知道那只是浪费口水。无论托尼听别人说多少次将来事情不会变得更糟糕并且那些痛苦都会消散，他都没法相信。取而代之他只是因为有罗迪在才能让自己没有崩溃，但是罗迪也没能够真正给托尼什么他需要的帮助。他虽然可以信任罗迪，但是他只是块巨石，挡着他再试图去相信别人。那需要时间，但与此同时那可以治愈他的伤痛。

可能这就是为什么他想测试斯蒂芬，看看他是否可以再次从另一个人那得到信任，社交层面的。他能够找到一个让他不需要解释一切，或者命令他们去做正确的事的人确实是很抚慰人心。斯蒂芬很容易就会露出笑容，他会谨慎的接近，从不过分，并且他从不会拒绝与托尼面对面即便没什么特别原因。那让他感到放松。这辈子那么多人拒绝过他，或是试图劝阻他完成自己的想法，甚至他们有时候仅仅因为他们自己假设自己理解托尼而赞成他。斯蒂芬暂时还没表现出这种倾向，那给了他一种斯蒂芬与众不同的希望。

多年来的第一次，他感到事情开始好转，他可以完成这一切。托尼想尽一切办法阻止他内心的偏执和焦虑内心以及不断吞没他的疑虑的持续上升已经很久了。他滚下了那段路很远，如果他能有办法，他绝不会再下去第二次。

现在托尼只需要保证自己不再被那些海湾的噩梦打扰并且减少他的咖啡因摄入量。他轻笑着，想着斯蒂芬是不是有什么对此有效的药水。

罗迪几分钟后进入了会议室，打断了他满脑子跑的火车。

“什么事让你心情这么好？我好几周都没见过你这样了，可能有几个月。”

托尼摇了摇头。

“没什么，只是会面比我想象的要好。斯特兰奇接受的很好，或者考虑到状况他已经尽力了。”

罗迪滑进来并在他面前停下。他一般都带着他的支架，但是一直带着实在是不舒服。他在机构里常常会用托尼改造过的轮椅。

“你知道你没必要做这些的，”罗迪强调道。

“当然。但是你能想象吗？罗斯和斯特兰奇？斯特兰奇最后可能会把罗斯直接流放到某个其他的纬度去。老天啊我真讨厌那个老兄。我觉得我应该现在就让罗斯跟他谈谈。”

罗迪大笑这咧着嘴冲着托尼。他们对罗斯都有一样的看法。他们虽然某种程度上都能达成一致，罗斯总是有点部分让他们实在无法理解。

“好吧，我想从你这听来确实更好一点，但是一段时间内你可能见不到斯特兰奇了。”

托尼靠回了他坐着的椅子，将手枕在脑后，然后想着这件事。一段时间内见不到斯蒂芬这件事让他有些困扰，但是他必须考虑这个可能性。想想他们开过的所有玩笑，他们之间没有什么交集的理由。托尼已经将他自己从整个棋局中抽离，斯蒂芬也在灭霸之后远离了无关秘法的世界。他常常会拒绝托你的一些社交活动的邀请，甚至有一次托尼需要帮忙，他都只是派来了一个学徒而不是亲自来。那孩子完美的完成了工作，但是他因为斯蒂芬如此有距离感而感到很失落。斯蒂芬给的理由是他被卷入了一场法师的史诗级危机，斯蒂芬直到他拖着着被魔法捆着的另一个法师来到总部之前都没露过面。他看起来疲惫不堪并且询问托尼能不能找个地方把这个人关起来。托尼当时有些震惊，并不是因为这场景，而是因为他错误的假设了斯蒂芬在他自尊心尽失之前从不回应任何电话或是短信的原因。从那时起，他就明白了至少是职业角度上来看的他们的立场。当斯蒂芬说他很忙的时候，他是真的很忙而不是试图放托尼鸽子。

“嗯，我觉得我们也没什么事需要好医生参与的了，”托尼最终回应道，试图将失落排出他的声音。

“我可不敢这么确定。看起来好像他走到哪麻烦就跟到哪。他人不坏，但是自从我们遇到他之后就需要处理的一些事…”

托尼知道那是大部分复仇者的想法，剩余的复仇者。但是他还是无法从将他托里斯蒂芬斯特兰奇的吸引。那个充满谜团的法师好像在他身上下了什么咒。

————

几周之后他感到罗迪似乎是正确的。他自从告诉斯蒂芬关于他前法师伙伴的消息的那一天之后就再没见过他。托尼尴尬地发现自己在一些不做噩梦的晚上会梦到斯蒂芬。那不是什么很严肃的梦，基本上都是他们一起在天上飞——斯蒂芬穿着他的斗篷而托尼穿着他的一套战衣。托尼觉得那个梦多半是源于上次他们关于观光的对话。他们看上去很蠢，像是小孩子的想象，但是那让他接下来的一天都感觉很好，而且他真的很感激他梦内容的转变。他已经实在不想看到灭霸一个一个杀掉他的伙伴，即使那只是虚假的梦魇。

日子一天天重复着，充满了他期待却又痛恨的无聊和平淡。他想念那些一切都很单纯而他又有些什么确切的东西可以担心的日子。那些日子和现在他不得不当一群不见棺材不掉泪不出大事不担心的活泼的孩子们的保姆的日子形成了强烈的对比。唯一一个好像知道到底是怎么一回事的只有彼得，那让他一直都对那孩子印象深刻。

如果他对自己诚实一点，他可以说即使他周围都是人，他在罗迪去华盛顿出差几周并且哈皮在十年之内第一次休假的时候还是感到十分孤独。虽然总部算不上安静，但是他依旧有种被从世界孤立的感觉。

托尼发现自己又一次想着斯蒂芬和他们几周前的对话。一时兴起，他决定给那人打个电话。

铃响了。一声，两声，三——

“你好？”

“嘿陌生人。我是托尼，我就想问问你想不想来个观光旅行。”

对面是一阵漫长的停顿。托尼不确定斯蒂芬是不是在考虑旅行，还是他在考虑挂了托你的电话。两者都有可能。不是所有人都喜欢被突然叫出去玩的。并且这不仅仅是去酒吧喝上一杯那样简单的事。

“我觉得我大概可以离开一小会，”斯蒂芬终于回答道。

托尼因为这回答大大的咧开嘴笑了。

“太好了。待会见？”

“给我一小时。”

在说完再见之后，托尼挂掉了电话，想着他应该穿什么。

————————————————————————————————————

 

注：  
歧义、奇异：只是译者的恶趣味  
The Raft, 也叫孤岛监狱，漫威原创地点，纽约赖克岛旁关押超能力罪犯的监狱。没找到官方译名。


	2. 约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼和斯蒂芬来了个说走就走的旅行，扯了扯闲天，斯蒂芬意识到自己并不是一座孤岛。

这一切从索尔开始一直持续发展到和其他复仇者。渐渐的他们开始被卷入越来越多的外界事件并且这让王十分懊恼。王提醒过他关于和那些团队过多的互动，但是斯蒂芬从来不听。并不是他想要反抗现在身为至尊法师的王，只是每次托尼找他，他总有些正当理由必须叫斯蒂芬来帮忙。斯蒂芬试图同时取悦两头达到双赢。即便那意味着在托尼找他的时候他无法亲自前往。

现在他甚至不能假装自己在帮忙了。这完全就是在放纵自己。

托尼看向天空，他萤白的风雪大衣反射着他们头顶多种色彩的光。人们总是说死之前一定要看看北极光，斯蒂芬在看到这场景之后不得不同意这一说法。他知道托尼只是开开玩笑说要用传送门来观光，但是这想法一直缠绕着斯蒂芬。这总比在纽约有无数双眼睛盯着的环境下见面要好。在托尼的复仇者们和各种在圣所里晃来晃去的法师们而得包围之下，寻找一片净土实在太难了，而他真的想要找个能和托尼独处的安静时光。现在除了不远处树林里游荡的动物之外只有他们在；那些模糊的声响提醒着斯蒂芬他们不是这里唯一的生物。

斯蒂芬看着在寒冷的北极冻土上瑟瑟发抖的另一个男人不禁笑了起来。虽然他裹得严严实实，但是好像还是无法适应寒冷的天气。想着托尼在热辣的阳光和海浪之间降生，斯蒂芬回想起他为了读哥大而搬到纽约。他花了十年才习惯那得天气，而这个地方可比纽约的冬天要冷个好几倍。

斯蒂芬想着他们是不是应该换个地方，但是他觉得那可以放在下一次，一个只有美景的地方。托尼会喜欢那里的，而斯蒂芬喜欢托尼的陪伴。 能交到一个跟卡玛泰姬毫无瓜葛的正常朋友实在是太好了。他把和克里斯汀之间的关系搞的一团糟，直到现在她跟他讲话还是小心翼翼地。虽然不想承认，但是众人皆知斯蒂芬过去和现在加起来的朋友用两只手都数的过来。他人脉很广，认识不少，但是真正的朋友却没有几个。斯蒂芬明白他把自己的心合的太死，这一点让无数人知难而退。

斯蒂芬的斗篷在呼啸的风中翻卷着试图将他高挑的身体裹得更严。斗篷在帮他当着寒风，加上他在自己身上用的一个小咒语，足以抵挡严峻的天气。这算是当一个法师的一点点小福利吧，而他并不想用这些魔法吓到托尼。他感到托尼似乎因为这些事感到有些恐惧和威胁，毕竟第一次暴露在未知的这一切之下实在令人一时难以接受。

他向托尼靠了靠，让斗篷张的更开以便于以护住他们俩。那讨厌的家伙拒绝了，使得斯蒂芬只好因为实在关心托尼而将另一个男人拉的更近些。当他们比以往更加轻柔的触碰在一起时，托尼看向他露出了一副困惑的表情。

“我以为你不会接我电话，”托尼说道。

“我不应该接的，但是卡尔的事你帮了我大忙，”斯蒂芬低声说道。

他想着这可以是一个当王抓到他擅离职守的时候为自己开脱的借口。他只是还个人情，即使斯蒂芬得到的不仅仅是一个人情。

“是啊。我真为他们没看住那个人感到抱歉。那一般不会关法师，”托尼带着歉意说道。

斯蒂芬耸了耸肩。因为卡玛泰姬和圣所缺少能够关押这种人的地方确实让他们吃了不少苦。不过多久这一切都会回归正常，但那大概要几周之后了。他们已经关了他够久了。

在托尼的牙齿开始因为寒冷而打架的时候斯蒂芬觉得该离开了。他极其不想让这个夜晚结束，所以他们最后看了一圈。他的目光最终落到托尼的脸上，停留的久到如果如果托尼知道他这样盯着他看，会觉得毛骨悚然。谢天谢地，他已经完全被周围的场景吸引而顾不上斯蒂芬了。说实话，虽然周围的景色确实很美，可是此时托尼却成了更使人愉悦的景观。他看上去眼里闪耀着惊奇和喜悦。

很快斯蒂芬就打开了回到复仇者总部的传送门，让托尼穿过去。

“很高兴我们做了这个，”斯蒂芬向托尼靠近了些，轻声说道。

“我们能多见见面就更好了。每次我问你要不要加入我们你都拒绝了，你会对我们很有帮助的。”

斯蒂芬悲伤的笑了笑，想着自己对于托尼来说是不是只是意味着有用的公共财产资源。

“你知道我不应该帮你这么多的。我希望这一切都不同，但是事实并非如此。有些规定我必须服从。”

“是啊。”

他必须这样做，他不确定自己会不会被卷入那吞没复仇者们的政府的官僚主义。更不用说他更不想惹王生气，他到时只会面无表情微皱眉头盯着他。那举动比冲着斯蒂芬发火还要有效。他讨厌看到那样，他很确信王也清楚这一点。

在托尼晃动着一只脚的时候他们看向彼此，他的上半身接近了斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬对他从托尼那里接收到的复杂的讯号感到很矛盾。他可以肯定如果托尼斯塔克真的想要某个人他会打出直球，而拒绝则会被回应一句“该死的”。同时他也明白他们两个都不年轻了，同时他们也面对着经常保持与彼此练习的需要，因为他们要保护这个世界，保护这个宇宙，保护他们的现实。这可不是个简简单单的萌发的办公室恋情，斯蒂芬不想冒这个险。

斯蒂芬苦笑着想着他不仅仅在职业生涯中恐惧失败，私人生活中也一样。

“那个，我得回去了，”斯蒂芬鼓起勇气说道，声音中充满了犹豫。

他不想走。真的。他想要一个美妙的夜晚，只要一晚，仅此一次，而这不可能发生。甚至挤出这短短几个小时都不怎么行。圣所正空着，无人看守，这让他感到很罪恶。

“怎么，不给个晚安吻吗？”托尼不满地说道。

斯蒂芬的眉毛因为那句鼓励的惊喜而突然抬起。这太意外了，但是他欣然接受。他微笑着前倾直到碰到托尼的嘴唇，那个吻甜蜜而柔和。真是个美妙的惊喜；他以为托尼会想要更多。

一吻终了，斯蒂芬重新打开回到圣所的传送门然后在进去前向托尼点了点头。他在走上台阶，穿过走廊一直回到自己房间的路上脑中不断播放这个夜晚。

在他终于倒在床上准备休息的时候，他每分钟都要检查好几次手机看有没有新消息。他通常只在蓝月之夜*收到那么一两条，但是保险起见他还是有一个手机。有的时候他甚至会收到克里斯汀的短信，她偶尔也会想和他说说话。

这太傻了，但是当他听到新讯息的提示音的时候他还是很满足。他放松的长呼一口气。

——晚安。好梦。

他想了一下回信。很久之前他可能只是看看而不做回应，即使是对他很感兴趣的这个人。现在他知道所关心的人突然消失杳无音讯的感觉了。他不能让自己再把这个感觉带给其他人。心碎真的可以改变一个人，斯蒂芬自从那场车祸以后简直变得面目全非。

他长叹一口气，希望自己的回复不会让对方感到乏味或是绝望。

回见。——

他不确定这能不能算得上一个得体有效的回应，但是他已经顾不了那么多了。今晚他已经把自己的老底掀了个遍，甚至包括都不属于他的那部分。

他摊开在自己的大床上，想着他又把自己置身何处。

接下来的几天里他强迫自己专心于手上的任务来取得更多成就，与此同时托尼正和托尼正和他进行着“他们到底要不要”这个游戏。托尼比以往更频繁的给他发短信，他也逐条回复。又幼稚又愚蠢，感觉他又回到了大学。只有他还是大学生的时候他才会好不吝啬自己的语言。

他现在就像块玻璃人——他对亲密关系十分渴望，他在孤独中度过了多年的学习和练习魔法的日子。向他那天晚上碰到托尼一样触碰某个人类的记忆已经模糊成凌乱的碎片，散落在其他片段中，像是一本书中的一个故事。

当他发现自己沉溺于过去，他努力地试图让自己回到正在忙的事情上，但是一点用都没有。他自己困在这进退两难的境地知道他听到门铃模糊地响起。

他走下楼梯，斗篷飞向了他。那东西永远是最忠实的管家，对斯蒂芬保护欲极强，他甚至可以感觉到当他打开门的时候它像是竖起全身毛发一样警惕，关注着门外可能出现的状况。不知道因为什么它总是觉得敲门或者是门铃声是危险的讯号，但其实不然，就像通常一样这不是那么回事。危险一般不会被敲门声和门铃声预告。但是斯蒂芬并不感到厌烦，他的斗篷时常能够让他感到十分安心，提醒着他他不是完完全全孤身一人。

当他打开门的时候，托尼正站在他面前，带着墨镜穿着他们上一次见面那件浅色的大衣。那看起来更适合晚秋的天气。

斯蒂芬向旁边挪了挪，让他进门，然后注意到他手里拿着棕色的购物袋。环顾四周，托尼在开口说话的时候并没对上他的目光。这已经是他第二次来圣所了，不过上次实在状况不佳。

“不错。你收拾的挺好。这些东西都是从哪弄来的？大都会的文艺复兴展区？”

他可能指的是墙上挂着的手工编制毯。可能确实很复古，但是符合这的风格。

“我没想到你会来。”

“是啊，我正好在这一片。该吃午饭了，所以我想着给咱们买点什么。”托尼一边说着一边摘下了他的墨镜。

他看起来非常疲倦又憔悴；那天晚上眼中的亮光全都消失不见。斯蒂芬能看出他正身负重任。

“到厨房去吧，我感觉餐厅已经几百年没用过了，”斯蒂芬建议道。

托尼笑了，但是那并不是个玩笑。斯蒂芬真的觉得那里大概几十年没人打扫使用过了。也没有动机去用，这屋子里从来都没有人多到需要用上餐厅。

他们走下楼梯来到厨房，斯蒂芬烧上水。托尼可能不喝茶，但是他记得什么地方可能还藏着点速溶咖啡。斯蒂芬知道托尼应该也不会喜欢那个，但是他至少能拿出点什么。他不想让那个人觉得他很没礼貌。

“午饭吃什么？”斯蒂芬问道。

“希腊烤肉之类的。我不清楚。我就是随便在街角找了家闻起来不错的。”

托尼坐在了桌边开始将那些铝盒和塑料餐具从袋子里拿出来。他在椅子上放松下来，在斯蒂芬给托尼做咖啡并且给自己倒茶的同时努力不让热水洒出来的时候盯着他看。他不想让别人看到自己手还在颤抖，但是托尼并没注意因为他转而关注起了食物和周围的装饰。

“到底是什么风把你吹来了？”斯蒂芬坐在了桌边问道。

托尼笑嘻嘻的端起咖啡，问了问然后抿了一口。他在斯蒂芬喝茶的时候礼貌的将它推向一边。食物们都还无人问津。

“我一直在想那天晚上。觉得我得回个礼。”

斯蒂芬苦笑着。

“那是我的荣幸，而且你已经帮了我很多忙了。”

“真的吗？你喜欢当导游？”

“有时候我们需要逃离现实一阵，”斯蒂芬回答道。

“我们得在来一次。”

褐色的眼睛对上蓝色的，他们背后闪着认真和倾慕。斯蒂芬感到自己的心脏错了一拍。

“珠峰。我想带你去珠穆朗玛峰，”斯蒂芬鼓起勇气轻轻说道。

“又一个雪地？你是不是想把我做成冰棍？”

他摇了摇头。不过他并不介意用舌头舔遍托尼，但那不是他不停向托尼推荐这些寒冷的地方的理由。

“我在想一个你从未去过的地方。你想要个导游，但是我可能不太合格。我只去过卡玛泰姬，珠峰还有各大城市的宾馆。三者之中我觉得珠峰可能更好一些。那可是最肃静而美的肆意妄为的地方。那基本上没法呼吸，最棒的一部分就是当你终于打开一个通向不管你从哪来的传送门你就会开始感谢老天给你的一切。”

“比如呼吸？”

斯蒂芬将头靠在墙上，闭眼呆了几秒又睁开。知道他还没完全输掉这场游戏让他感到游戏开心，当托尼正专心地盯着他看的时候，他露出了一个柴郡猫一样的笑。

“比如你面前的人，人类，和人性。”

托尼似乎被他的回答打动了，斯蒂芬努力不让心痛从语气中弥散。他真的想念那段时光，即使他记得自己曾经在那过程中多么急于求成而心疲力竭。那天，当他从珠峰的意外之旅之中暖和过来的时候，他自家人去世之后第一次感到有人关心他。古一推搡着他，卡尔在那等着从地上收拾他可怜的身体。

几个月后这种感觉因为他的两位导师同时离去而溢散，他明白那段时间有多珍贵。现在他从灰烬中重生成为斯蒂芬斯特兰奇医生，纽约圣所的大师。这是一段艰难的旅程，但是报酬丰厚。

“嘿，嘿。怎么了？”托尼说道，打断了他的思考。

斯蒂芬犹豫了一下，意识到虽然他没发出声音，但他的表情一定透露了一切。

无视了他的问题，斯蒂芬拿过了托尼放在桌上的午餐，打开塑料盖子然后吃了起来。不用自己做饭感觉真好，他为另一个人如此慷慨的举动感到感激。斯蒂芬甚至不太相信他刚刚是不是正好在这篇，但是他没打算说出来。

“所以，魔法师，你要什么时候让我大跌眼镜？”托尼调笑道。

斯蒂芬笑了笑。那可真是个价值百万的问题。他什么时候有空？并不是说他现在很忙，但是他知道事情随时可能会发生。他必须做好准备。

“我会给你电话。”

“我懂了。现在你要给我甩冷脸就因为我给你带吃的。担心我们发展的太快？”

其实就斯蒂芬而言，他们进行的太慢了。但是他不想像往常一样一个猛子扎进水里。托尼不应该被那样对待，并且他需要将自己的心小心看管，不能像上次一样随随便便就送走。

“如果我真的给你使脸色，你会看出来的。相信我。”

他们在不太重要的谈话中结束了午餐。在餐桌上谈论一些无关公事的话真的让人焕然一新。当王或者其他什么人请他吃饭的时候大多时候是关于一些法器，咒语或者新的什么来自于其他实体或者存在的威胁。他很容易和托尼有些轻松的谈话，大笑，享受和另一个人类连接的感觉。托尼好像也很需要这个。

当他们结束他送托尼出去的时候，他保证他会尽快为他们安排，但是他不太确定要不要真的带托尼去珠穆朗玛峰。他好像真的不喜欢寒冷，斯蒂芬不觉得自己情感上能够接受在考虑那一切之后再回到那个地方。这太傻了，但是他已经说了要去那。他想要跟这个男人分享他生活的一部分，即便是他自己不想要想起的那一部分。

在托尼离开之前，斯蒂芬在他脸颊上落下一个快速的轻吻，作为回报托尼转过头给了他一个真正的吻——唇瓣分开舌头交缠。

它结束的比往常都要快，但是斯蒂芬还有事要做，如果他们现在不停下，斯蒂芬不知道他们还能不能停下来。托尼应该也和那些见习复仇者们有事要做，所以他们毫无抵抗的分开了。斯蒂芬放弃般发出的叹息只在门关上之后飞出了他的嘴。他的心同时既沉重又轻盈。

他关上门转过身后发现王正站在楼梯上面。他一定是在他们结束的时候过来的，斯蒂芬走上楼梯跟着他走进书房。这是个意料之外的到访。通常王会在来之前通知他，时间都很奇怪。

王把一些纸张放在桌面上，懒洋洋的坐在了斯蒂芬对面的椅子上。这是个不太好的征兆，一般他只会站在一边然后简短的说几句。他表情阴沉，严肃地看着斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬感觉自己可能因为什么又惹麻烦了。一般来王突然过来的时候他总会有那种感觉，就像是上级突然视察员工。并不是说王对他不友善，只是他们之间有一条无形的界限。是一些从图书管理员和烦人的书虫机灵鬼斯蒂芬的时候就留下的东西。斯蒂芬不知道他是否或是什么时候跨过了那条线。以他的性格来说这几乎无法避免。

无论如何，他们之间有过那么一段互相理解坦诚相待的时间，所以他并不因为王的出现而感到十分焦躁。不过那些时间通常不是中午，也就是说他来这一定是有重要的事。

“斯塔克？你又在帮复仇者？”王不确定地问道。

“没有，”斯蒂芬犹豫了一下，想到王只看到了他们告别的结尾。“只是私人访问。”

王看着他然后考虑着他的回答。他对于斯蒂芬来说依旧是地球上最难看透的人；他的表情几乎从不动摇。他在想着这个的时候，王突然冲着他傻笑。斯蒂芬感觉他的脸从没这么烫过。感觉像是被田径队的王牌抓到在看台上亲热的青少年。

“看到你在调整自己挺好的。大多数其他人在寻找平衡的时候都比较沉默。我知道香港的事之后你经历了很多。”

他被王的话语震惊到了，他不安的在椅子中动了动。他们几乎从未谈起过香港的事。

“我怕你会不同意。”

“我怎么会？只要你不为了些琐事拿生命开玩笑，你想请谁来跟我一点关系都没有。斯蒂芬，我们不是孤岛。即使是古一也明白我们不能将自己从现实割离。那种人一般活不久。”

这是他第一次听到王说这种话。考虑到她死后他们从没这样谈过心，而他们又总有新问题要解决，对彼此更了解一些总是好的。

“我得说我们现在确实很缺时间和人手，但是如果你想有点私人时间，我可以安排一下。我可以叫另一个大师或者高级学徒来看着圣所一阵。”

斯蒂芬试图不要露出惊讶的表情。他作为大师的时候从没想过还有这样的机制，不过他直到最近为止也没什么需要和某人共度私人时光，他以为成为圣所的大师需要有什么条件之类的。他心里一半在怪自己为什么早点问问。他专注于学习已经太久了。

“嗯。我确实需要一点时间。已经有一阵了。”

王点了点头双手抱臂在胸前。

“享受现在吧斯蒂芬。这种日子不常有。我知道对所有人来说适应变化都很难，但是船到桥头自然直。因为我刚来卡玛泰姬的时候，状况和现在差不多。”

斯蒂芬耐心地听着，想着他还有别的什么事情要说。

“不过此一时彼一时，那时候我们有更多法师和学徒。现在正好相反，”他顿了顿，“现在是卡尔。”

卡尔——就是这个；王过来的原因。斯蒂芬不久之前才写过报告给他。但是没有确切消息他没理由来找斯蒂芬，所以王一定是在他们上次见面之后知道了些什么。

“是…卡尔，”斯蒂芬心不在焉地重复着。

“他在美国被看到了几次。人们说他们见到了一个神秘男子突然让别人失去行动能力，不过最后他们都昏迷了。这次不是法师，大多集中在美国北部和加拿大，有那么一两次在中部。”

他内心为这消息哀叹。这是在难以接受，即使过去了这么久。他心中还是感觉自己要付那么些责任。如果他那天没有说出关于古一的那些话，如果他在那男人离开之后也离去，或者他能有点时间解释这一切，这会省下他们大把的时间，心痛，和消逝的生命。现在事情的发展已经彻底是一个悲剧。看上去卡尔不会就此停下。

“你会没事的，对吧？”王问道。

斯蒂芬点了点头，他知道王比任何别人都要担心他。他会尽快开始寻找卡尔，但是想要追到他的踪迹并没那么简单。从刚刚那一系列激励的话语中来看，这将会变成另一端动荡不安的时光。即使他们都没那么忙，找到另一个法师可不是件容易事。卡尔知道如何躲藏并运用他的知识达到最高的效率。他是个可怕的对手。

最后讨论了一些小事，一些没那么重要的事之后，王向他保证之后会派另一个大师或者高级学徒过来给斯蒂芬一个私人夜晚。斯蒂芬坐在那里想着那将会是怎样的一个晚上，那成为了他脑海中的另一道忧虑的影子。但他还没傻到不去高兴的接受这一切。至少他有些事可以期待一阵，而且他知道将会与谁度过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蓝月：bluemoon，一个季度中如果有四次满月，第三个就是蓝月，基本上每隔两三年才会有一次。所以就是说根本没人给他发短信吗……  
> 大都会艺术博物馆：昵称The Met。
> 
> 译者：老王你是什么护崽子老母亲，奇奇你是什么担心家长不让谈恋爱的青少年？？


	3. 旅行

斯蒂芬努力想要再来那么一次。他们之间在纽约期间那些纯洁的吻和偷摸的一瞥实在太傻了。出了纽约，一切都会变好；斯蒂芬的行动会更加大胆一点。在三州区*总有些什么让他没法彻底放松。

托尼想到这一点的时候狠狠地翻了个白眼。说实话，他也不是通常那个自己。在他和珮珀之间的关系再一次告吹之后，他觉得自己无法再马上投身于其他事情已经有一阵子了。只有跟斯蒂芬在一起，他感到放松，愉快，他因为这个男人的存在而感到宽慰。这么久以来他第一次感觉这么好。当他们在一起的时候生活的一些小挫折和压力都消失的无影无踪。

“好吧，伟大的斯特兰奇大法师，你可以跟我说说我的未来吗？”托尼越过午餐问道。

他们今天的午餐是复仇者大厦附近的一个餐厅的外卖。是个有点格调的日料。他午餐一般不会选择这个，但是这是斯蒂芬的要求。显然，这地方离他原来的住所很近，而且他们两个都尝过。在他们说起这家店并且结完账之后，他们两个都因为它还在那而感到惊奇。

想到他们在讲述自己的个人经历时偶然发现的一些小小的共同点让人有些想笑。他们或许曾经在街上擦肩而过。或者在彼此不知情的情况下在同一个餐厅吃过饭，出席过同一场宴会。

“我不是先知，”斯蒂芬厚着脸皮抱怨道，“即使我可以预见到你将会在周末过来的时候带一点好吃的越南粉。”

托尼在斯蒂芬扬了几次眉毛示意他考虑一下的时候大笑起来。

“托尼私人外卖就是我了。我妈会为我的毕生成就而感到高兴的。”

“你也喜欢的。而且，你已经把我指定成了导游，我只是在回敬你。”

有的时候他也想感叹怎么斯蒂芬能让他想要做这种事。他一直觉得他所有的耐心和慷慨都在过去的十年里消耗殆尽。同时，他被斯蒂芬用其他方式给予了十倍多的补偿。

这个惯例从几周前的希腊烤肉就开始了。斯蒂芬某天晚上终于想方设法脱身了几个小时然后他们众里挑一去了切萨皮克湾*。托尼觉得这是个奇怪的选择，但是当他们到达那里的时候他就明白了：他们看着月光下的波浪，吃着些本地产的螃蟹。那是他一生中从未有过的经历。加州完全与众不同，他在纽约或是任何旅行中都没见过同样的地方。他太习惯去那些能被万众瞩目的场所，但是每一个斯蒂芬带他去的地方都是一种解脱。他很喜欢这种被寂静环绕的变化。

他花了些时间享受冰凉的海风，他们为愚蠢的事情发笑，随后开始了一场关于每十年间最好的音乐的激烈讨论，期间完全没担心过地球。现在托尼在为他自己而活。

那一晚，托尼了解了关于这个前外科医生的很多事。比如他的出身和为什么来到了纽约。即使托尼并没跟他讲什么关于他自己的正经的事情，斯蒂芬也没有逼迫他，虽然他很感兴趣。他们也没怎么聊工作。他们其中的一个总是不太能理解另一个人到底在干什么。有几次斯蒂芬提到其他宇宙的存在的时候托尼只是感觉奇异。托尼也很确信斯蒂芬并没兴趣了解他的战衣和复仇者们在做什么，所以他让斯蒂芬引导。他们就这样过了一整晚，直到黎明打破了黑夜，斯蒂芬坚决的表示着他并不想留到这么晚并且希望他们能有更多时间在一起。

托尼感觉自己又年轻了；这事实在是让人的愉悦感上升了不少个层次。托尼并不急着更进一步。他已经没有那些能够保持快节奏前进的焦虑感，他只想留在当下。斯蒂芬也勉强的放慢了急性子。

回到纽约后一切就不同了，好像他们都在凿壁偷光榨取时间。

斯蒂芬在漫长的寂静之后打断了他的思考，“所以，嗯…我在想你有没有空，我们这周末去一趟康科德。不会太久，就呆一晚。”

他的声音柔和且充满了犹豫不决。

托尼从他刚刚弯下身子够寿司的姿势坐正。这真是惊喜，他很喜欢。他只是觉得他在那么多地方选了康科德有些奇怪，但是他知道斯蒂芬有自己的原因，无论什么。切萨皮克湾就是一个意料之外的惊喜，托尼觉得答应完全没什么损失。

“听起来很棒。所以我们坐车还是直接走传送门？”

斯蒂芬因为坐车这个建议有些脸色苍白；他似乎还对驾驶有那么些介意。

“传送，除非你想浪费路上的时间。我们什么都不用带，一点换洗衣服就行。”

“真的吗？只有衣服？真失望，”托尼戏谑地说道。

斯蒂芬的脸染上些粉红然后他有些害羞地笑道，“可能不只是衣服。”

“听上去像个约会。”

“是，是约会，”斯蒂芬有些恍惚地重复道。

吃完饭托尼帮忙收拾，屋子里的什么人叫了斯蒂芬过去，斯蒂芬去见他们了。托尼拉在后面，他走前想去一下厕所。通常托你来的时候这里都很安静，但是他知道法师们可没有固定的午餐时间。有些事情就在转瞬间发生了。他们之前已经取消过了几次，总是又重新排在了第二天。斯蒂芬很忙，他也是。

托尼在去完厕所之后自己离开了，但是他发现斯蒂芬和客人们正站在前厅。一位女性正在说的一些无论是什么的事一定十分严肃，从斯蒂芬脸上沉重的表情就能看出来。她离开走向屋子里其他人的时候轻轻的拍了拍他的手臂。

这座奇怪的建筑充满了一堆通往托尼完全无法理解的地方的窗户和门。有一次斯蒂芬向他展示了如何改变一扇在长长的走廊尽头的落地窗的目的地。在他看着窗外映出雨林的场景时就足够震惊了，但是仅仅靠手的触摸就能改变手更让人惊奇。

这地方太奇异，太神秘，让托尼有些毛骨悚然。老实说他很高兴他们马上就能离开这。不需要提醒他斯蒂芬的工作一直围绕在他们身边，托尼也不确定周围是不是有什么东西在看着他们。这可能是斯蒂芬在托尼到访的时候仍然无法放松的原因之一。

“你还好吗？”托尼问道。

“就是一些坏消息。你知道事情的走向。”

托尼看向斯蒂芬的脸。那个男人看上去就像多年前的托尼一样，当所有一切都不顺利的时候。压力，疲倦，焦虑——斯蒂芬完全不像几分钟前和他共进午餐的人。他的脸像是饱经风霜，被屋内昏暗的灯光照的更加沧桑。他鬓角那些灰色让这一切更加显著。

托尼向前迈了一步然后抚摸着法师一侧的胳膊。

“无论是什么。那都不是你的责任。”

他花了很久才认识到这一点。虽然人们总是这样对他说，他花了很长时间才真正意识到这个现实。确实，有些东西他需要承担直接的责任，比如孩子，但是在那之外他无法接受世界上所有的问题。他或许还没能完全学会这个教训，但是他已经尽力了。知道这一点，他多数时间都能够保持冷静。

“不，不是我的责任。可能，不全是。可是看着你关心的人走火入魔实在…”

他停了下来，托尼能够做到的一切只是认真的看着他。他抬起手触碰着斯蒂芬的脸然后在他脸颊上印下轻轻的一个吻。他将面前的男人拉近一个怀抱，在海边的那天晚上他们在寒风中拥抱之后他们靠的最近的一次。

当托尼放开他退后时，斯蒂芬悲伤地笑着望向他。托尼再一次倾身将吻投在他嘴唇上，斯蒂芬允许他加深这个吻。

他们之间的身高差让托尼不得不踮起脚尖让他们接触，这让他更加血脉喷张。他用舌头滑过对方的舌头，斯蒂芬呻吟着。托尼能看出来他还想要更多。

当他们分开的时候，托尼的目光聚集在斯蒂芬柔软现在微微泛着红的嘴唇上，他们还轻轻分开着。和托尼同样的感受在法师眼中荡漾。老天，这下午棒极了，他暂时忘记了斯蒂芬的困扰。

然后斯蒂芬叹了口气。

“你现在得走了。再不走，我可能就会忘了我身处何方然后直接带你上楼。真不敢相信我在说这个，但是我想等到这周末再继续，”斯蒂芬回应着，他的声音染着欲望。

“你真的特别喜欢争取一番之后得到奖励不是吗？”

“只有那是我的强项的时候。”

托尼咧嘴笑了，他的手滑下斯蒂芬的长袍。另一个男人可能会被这奇怪的举动激怒。

他将手落回身侧然后插进口袋里，转身离开。临走前他回头点了点头以示道别，他知道斯蒂芬喜欢那么一点点的戏剧化元素。

这是一顿不错的午餐，不过下一次他可能要叫斯蒂芬开个传送门给他，他可不想回去的时候再堵在路上。这次他来见斯蒂芬之前有点事要做，但是不停地跑来跑去实在太累了。有那么一瞬间他有些后悔卖掉斯塔克大厦。

当他坐进车里，哈皮看着他，大概是在试图观察他的心情。并不是说托尼的这段关系是什么秘密，只是还没什么人敢提起这件事。他们都知道，不过大部分人并不知道对象是谁。罗迪很快就明白了，不过他还没怎么直接跟他跟他还说过。他对于托尼的感情纠葛有一套很圆滑的处理方式，这次就是在开始前简单的问了一句，“所以，斯特兰奇？他就是现在跟你一起的？”。口气带着些看法，但是托尼像之前无数次对他说的一样。他们关心彼此他们互相理解，这就是全部。没有太多关于斯蒂芬的看法。

他知道哈皮在等待一个恰当的时机。托尼知道他还跟珮珀有联系而托尼对于他们之间的一切戏剧化情节了如指掌。哈皮曾经被夹在中间，已经在他们身边扎根，但是那段关系并没有走很远。珮珀和他还是，某种意义上的在一起，但是他们之间永远不会有可能的。哈皮和他们必须在这一点上达成一致。

“所以我们现在每周都要这样了？”哈皮问道，他的声音一边挂上了微微的怒意。

托你只想着‘这就来了’。

“可能不是一直这样，但是偶尔。这周末我要去趟康科德，不需要用车。”

“不需要车是什么意思？你要坐飞机吗？康科德有机场？”

托尼哼了几声，检查着手机短信：彼得发的几条，卡罗尔正有什么事，罗德发了一条问他周四是不是还能在，还有几条珮珀关于公司的邮件。往常一样的公事。

“类似吧。别担心。我需要你在我离开期间处理一下事情。”

“你是说孩子们吗？”

“孩子们？不，只是一个。彼得会管好剩下的。”

哈皮嘟囔着，还是对彼得处理事情的方式有些恼火，即使那个年轻人在过去的几年里已经成长了不少。

他摘下眼镜闭上眼，那是托尼不想再继续谈话的信号。即便哈皮现在有些恼火，现在也没理由去挤兑托尼，而托尼自从正式开始和斯蒂芬在一起时就知道这一切，一切都会好的。这就是为什么他总让哈皮待在身边。他和罗迪一样都是家人。

在他们驶离亨利哈德森公园大道朝向乔治华盛顿大桥的时候，托尼盯着车子平滑的移动想着和斯蒂芬共进的午餐。

他开始越来越关心那个男人了，他好像在斯蒂芬身上看到了自己的影子。但与此同时斯蒂芬又如此不同，在某些方面比他更加圆滑，却又更加冷漠。托尼比较习惯于挺身而出首当其冲，但是他能看出斯蒂芬不一样。他在保护自己这件事上下了不少功夫，他们每次见面斯蒂芬都吸引着托尼想要了解他更多。

托尼一边想着一边期待着他们的周末。斯蒂芬又挑了一个他不熟悉的地方，而而那计划听起来，刚刚不久前发生的事只是周末的一个小小预告。距离他上次做爱已经很久了，几年前的一些小小的刺激的夜晚。看上去和听起来斯蒂芬和他一样。

托尼回到了大楼，他顺着午餐带来的好心情顺利地专注工作。他花了剩余的一天时间修补设计系统，完全没注意时间。当他手机的提示灯亮起讯息声响起他才终于从工作中抽身。  
——周六-5pm。  
到时见。好梦。——

——你也是，宝贝儿。

托尼被那个昵称震惊了，但他并不讨厌。那比他一生中得到的都要好。过去的几天里发生了太多大大小小的问题很令人恼火的状况，这使托尼有些担心斯蒂芬可能会取消这次约定，总有个声音在他脑后唠叨着提醒他斯蒂芬工作的性质。他们两个都没有爽约简直有些不可思议，斯蒂芬在五点的时候准时出现了，穿着一件高领的上衣外面套着短风衣，下身是一条修身的长裤。如果可能的话他穿着这种休闲的衣服反倒更引人注目。托尼试图穿的随意一点，但是他总觉得如果只是穿着普通的条纹衫，夹克和牛仔裤太过于随意。换上另一件轻薄的外套，他看向了斯蒂芬。

“康科德，我们来啦，”托尼在他意识到已经被盯着看了很久的时候说道。

这时候秋天的落叶已经开始出现了，但是气氛还是不错。托尼相信斯蒂芬选得地方。

“那个，我得先说一下，我们去目的地之前我得先去一下一个地方，”斯蒂芬有些犹豫地说道。

托尼在明白前皱了皱眉头，努力让自己礼貌的微笑。这不是他所期待的，但是他会试着接受。

“不会很久。就是去医院见个人。最多一小时。”

托尼在听到这个之后表情放松了许多。

“只是那样就好了。你让我担心了一会。我以为你要去打你的剁妈母*还是什么的。”

斯蒂芬在笑出声前眨了眨眼。

“多玛姆。对，我会记得这事的，”他咧嘴笑着回应着。

几秒钟之后，他打开了传送门，根据外面的标记来看他们现在正在马萨诸塞州的一家医院。看上去毫无异常，就是普通的医院。

斯蒂芬带路穿过建筑的走廊。这不像是斯蒂芬必须来的地方，除非他有什么以前的医生朋友在这工作。不过他十分怀疑这一点，这里看上去只是本地的一个小医院，而斯蒂芬看上去过去的职业生涯中都是个大咖。斯蒂芬不像是会在这个小镇的医院里有朋友的人。

当他们到了目的地，斯蒂芬在一个患者门前停下并等待着。里面躺着一个女人，大概四十岁左右，正睡着。她看起来很平和，但是从脸上蜡白的颜色和表情来看病的不轻。斯蒂芬走到她身旁，看着她的心电图并观察着她的状态。他在抬起手之前凝神了几秒，然后用他手指做了什么事之后来回移动。那女人的身体开始发光，大概一分钟之后那些光消散了，感觉好像有一阵冷风吹过了房间。托尼注意到窗户是关着的时候意识到那是魔法所为。

斯蒂芬在喃喃自语之前皱了皱眉，“我就害怕会这样。我以为会不同的。”

托尼在他想着那女人的事的时候看着他。这场景可够奇怪的。

“怎么了？她出了什么事？”托尼问道。

他通常不会指出来，但是他刚刚看到的事情明显有些不对。

“你听说过脉轮吗？”斯蒂芬问道。

托尼失败地试图将疑惑不暴露在脸上。

“是，对，我知道。我刚开始做这个的时候也这样。不管怎么说，就像是类似于那个概念，但是不太一样。人类身体里有一种自然能量，她的其中之一被抽走了。”

托尼能猜到罪魁祸首是谁。

“你那朋友终于从小学毕业直升大学了？”

斯蒂芬摇了摇头，“不。这就是令人费解的事了。我感觉他在倒退。我还不清楚，我还没接触过这类魔法。很古老而专精。”

托尼看着那个女人，“她不会醒来了吧。”

斯蒂芬看着他，无需回答也知道答案。

当他们离开的时候，托尼仔细想着他刚刚看到和听到的一切。整件事十分压抑，随后他向斯蒂芬伸出手，寻求安慰一般将手环在对方对方和手臂上。斯蒂芬在他们走出大楼的时候给了他一个不大精神的微笑试图打消他的担心，托尼没法不感觉这事情开始变得复杂起来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三州区（tri-state area.）：也叫纽约都会区，以纽约州为中心包括新泽西，康涅狄格和宾夕法尼亚。很繁华。  
> 切萨皮克湾：美国最大河口湾，印第安语，意为大贝壳湾。桥很有名。  
> 剁妈母：托尼说成了Door Mamma。门老妈23333


	4. 场所

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯蒂芬和托尼更上一垒，斯蒂芬对自己透露的越多事越复杂。  
> 注意：这张100%NSFW（not safe for work）.  
> NC17 真实预警。

斯蒂芬自从带这托尼去医院的时候就开始紧张了，他不知道托尼怎么想也不知道他们到底会发现什么。这次旅行其实有两个目的：第一个是看看斯蒂芬正在处理的卡尔的新壮举是什么，第二个是与托尼独处一阵。

王已经派了人来看着纽约圣所，他很理解斯蒂芬对私人时间的需求。但是他提醒过斯蒂芬不要被太过干扰，斯蒂芬知道他不能成天期待这种好事，毕竟王是个很严格的监工。

他们拜访完了夫人，走进了附近的一个灌木丛中，斯蒂芬在里面开了一个通往下一个目的地的传送门，市郊外的一家短宿旅馆*。

他们走出传送门时正对着一家斯蒂芬在网上预定时看到的建筑。那家B&B是由一家旧的前殖民时期的农场住房改建成的，是这个地区从那个时期留下的唯一一所建筑，至少网站上是这么说的。那房子很别致，即使可能已经住满了周末旅行的旅客们，因为里面大概只有不到一打房间。

斯蒂芬冲着托尼微笑着，他还抓着他的小臂。托你在他身边感觉好极了，尤其是刚刚从医院出来。斯蒂芬因为在基本上已经是植物人了的邓巴夫人身上的发现而感到不安。他感到有一部分责任在他。

“就是这吗？不算差。不过不是我的类型，”托尼在跟随他进去之前说道。

“是，这城市里最老的房子之一。”

这也是邓巴夫人的生活质量突然下降的瞬间卡尔的踪迹被探查到了的地方。

托尼在他们走过门廊打开大门进入被作为前台的小会客室的屋子的时候放开了斯蒂芬。他们面前是一个小柜台，后面挂着客房钥匙。柜台后坐着一个矮小肥硕，还有些谢顶的中年男人，他看见面前这对的时候棕色的眼睛睁的大大的。

“你好，我在斯蒂芬桑德斯名下有预约。”

那个男人在直接看到托尼的时候下巴都快掉在地上了。他花了一会重新将注意力回到斯蒂芬身上。“对，我记得您的预约。您指定了202号房。”

托尼在斯蒂芬处理手续的时候向后退到了一边。

柜台后的男人向前倾身并悄悄问道，“很抱歉这么问，但是那是不是托尼斯塔克啊？”

斯蒂芬笑道，“不，他经常被这么说。现在他已经有点过分在意了，所以最好什么都别说。你懂得，因为长得太像托尼斯塔克他已经被很多人纠缠了。”

斯蒂芬在结束的时候眨了眨眼。那个男人因为斯蒂芬的回答有些沮丧。别人因为托尼是个有名人而对他感到十分有兴趣这件事让斯蒂芬觉得很有趣，因为对于斯蒂芬来说他就只是托尼。其他的任何名号和人们对他的评价和观点都在他们第一次见面之后摔得粉碎。

上楼来到他们的房间之后，托尼和斯蒂芬放下了他们的小背包。斯蒂芬的包突然自己展开然后竟然恢复成了他斗篷的样子，托尼因为这意料之外的举动倒吸了一口气。

“你真的是仙女教母啊！*”

托尼大笑着，在斯蒂芬翻了个白眼的时候显得十分开心。他已经放弃争辩，无视了这种比喻。托尼感觉到他有些走心，轻轻的抓住了斯蒂芬的外套。

“嘿，终于只剩下我们俩了。房间有点小，但至少属于我们。没有干扰，没有人进进出出。终于在一间房里只有你我和一张床，”托尼兴奋地低笑着，摩挲着他的手臂。

斯蒂芬感觉自己因为这些话放松下来。上次他身陷这种情况已经是很久以前了，他被托尼眼中的欲望注视着，十分怀疑接下来他们还能不能离开这。幸好斯蒂芬已做好准备，不管是心理上，身体上还是精神上。在这段时间之内他比其他的一切都要渴望这个。

斯蒂芬将他拉近了些，胳膊环住那个比他矮小但是更强壮的男人。托尼回应了他的亲昵，将自己贴向斯蒂芬，紧紧搂住斯蒂芬直到轻轻原理。他们的眼神交错，一抹甜蜜温暖的微笑在托尼脸上蔓延。

接下来是一连串的动作。脱掉斯蒂芬的外套，高领衫，解开皮带。斯蒂芬也想办法除掉了托尼的外套和T恤。他们的胳膊不停地碰在一起，斯蒂芬不停试图靠向他求一个吻，而被托尼拒绝。他连自己都顾不得想，跟别说任何其他需求，只是专注于去掉斯蒂芬身上的每一片布料。

“维山蒂在上，我不值得你这样的人，”斯蒂芬在沉浸于托尼的触碰时呻吟道。

托你的手一路来到斯蒂芬敞开的裤子滑进内裤，摩擦起他的勃起。斯蒂芬不确定一切都是怎么进行着的，他只是专注于此时此刻不停侵略他的各种感觉，但是他还是想办法脱掉了两人剩下的衣服。他们停了一会，托尼将他向后推倒在床上。一部分压在斯蒂芬身上，托尼紧紧地贴着高个男人，他自由的勃起正贴着他抓着斯蒂芬阴茎的手滑动。他们之间已经没什么可以移动的空间了，他们紧紧地贴在一起，但是这很棒。这一刻，只要他们在一起，一切都很美妙。

他们本不需要着急，但是身体却有不同的想法。他们亲吻的时间越长一切变得越混乱，其他的一切都远去，只剩下彼此焦急的欲望。

托尼轻轻移开，他的嘴唇红肿。斯蒂芬无法让自己的目光不盯着他的脸。

“等等，”

托尼起身走向他带来的小包，从里面找了些什么。他回来的时候，斯蒂芬看到他正拿着一瓶润滑剂。托尼的表情被强烈的渴望充满，上下扫视着斯蒂芬。他把斯蒂芬摆好，两腿分开在托尼身体两侧，斯蒂芬随后蜷起上半身让他们几乎能够面对面；这时候斯蒂芬只比他矮一点。每天的瑜伽练习终于派上了用场。

托尼挪了挪，让他们以这个扭曲的姿势贴的更近，他抓住两人的勃起贴在一起，在他们嘴唇相接的时候缓慢的上下套弄着。斯蒂芬因为托尼熟练的动作喘息着。他手腕上下翻弄几下之后，托尼将斯蒂芬向后推了推，再次把他放到一个更舒服的位置。斯蒂芬看到那个男人半眯着眼睛专注于手上的动作，随后感觉到一根湿滑的手指轻轻滑过他的臀缝，托尼将臀瓣分的更开。托尼脸上的表情十分美味，令人印象深刻，充满了欲求。

随后他感觉到托尼玩弄着肠道柔软的褶皱，一股愉悦的电流窜上他的脊柱。他闭上眼睛向后靠了靠，在托尼缓缓推进时尽量放松。在托尼过了一会加入另一根手指的时候他呻吟着，那两根手指伸展着他将内里涂满润滑。斯蒂芬在托尼用手指滑过他前列腺的时候高声喊了出来，那一波愉悦的快感像是夏季午后的暴风席卷了他。他哭喊着晃动着臀部配合托尼的动作，无声的向他索取更多。

“我需要你，托尼。”

他的声音低沉带着一丝他很久没有过的渴望。这消磨掉他太多精神，提醒着他他也只是肉体凡胎，拥有无法忽视的需求和渴望。他想要被触碰，被爱——想要感到活着，但并不是源于恐惧。

托尼低沉柔软的轻笑舒缓了他心中的急躁，他的手将斯蒂芬的屁股以一种完美的力道下压——强烈而精准。那将会在他身体留下些轻微的淤青，而斯蒂芬过会在看着镜子的时候还会慢慢品味；他们情事的证明。

到了更多些粘稠的液体，托尼加入了第三根手指，专心于感受他们如何充满着斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬努力卷起身找一个更好的角度看着它们。只是快速的一瞥，没过一会，托尼开始真正用手指操他，让斯蒂芬不住向后扬起整个上半身和头。他此时并没看着托尼，而是绝望的试图动作被固定的臀部以满足他更多的渴望。

“我想要你。我要你进来。填满我，操我，”斯蒂芬恳求道。

“求求你。”

斯蒂芬停了下来。

“那句咒语是什么来着？”托尼调笑道。

“拜托你，快操我，”斯蒂芬带着绝望的哭腔喊道。

他虽然在微笑，但并没有试图隐藏那股急躁。当托尼将阴茎推挤压在他刚刚手指的所在的时候他感觉自己已经快要崩溃。两者交换的速度比他通常习惯的要快，但那妙极了。

他腿部的肌肉动作起来将托尼尽可能的拉近。他们在托尼倾身之前停了停，托尼吻住斯蒂芬，轻柔充满热情地厮磨着。另一个人抵着他陷入他身体里的感觉好极了。托尼身体的重量提醒自己被挂念着。他希望对方也能感受到斯蒂芬同样的关切。

一吻终了，托尼看向斯蒂芬的双眼充满了欲望。

“好吗？”

他发出了同意的声响，托尼在再次进入他之前将他拉近，开始他缓慢地动作着直到他感觉到斯蒂芬准备好了。他从斯蒂芬喉咙中引出呻吟，托尼再次轻轻戳刺几回，最后终于真正的开始干他。这男人蕴含的力量和活力让人震惊，比斯蒂芬自己要多得多。

托尼伸向斯蒂芬的阴茎撸动着，和他抽动的速度同步之前的节奏十分缓慢。

“天哪，好爽。操。棒极了。”

“我知道。你也不赖，”托尼强调道，他的呼吸和语调因为努力的动作而不稳。

汗水在他额头聚集，皮肤因为蒸腾的汗液而发着光。斯蒂芬在开始跟上托尼的节奏之后感受到更多的快感。即使现在是他人生中比较强壮的时期，他知道明天一定会浑身酥软酸痛。

很快那种熟悉的高潮来临前的感觉充斥了他的全身，它可以感觉那比平时更快的要到来了。他在自己小腹上射了出来，星星点点的粘液也溅在托你身上，他的身体强烈的绞紧使得托尼也迎来了高潮。在浅浅的冲刺了五六下之后，托尼终于释放了。他倒在了斯蒂芬身上，斯蒂芬在他们休息的时候轻轻的拍打着托尼的头发。

“哇哦，”托尼说道。

“我也这么觉得。”

“我很久没这样做过爱了。”

“希望距离下一次不要太久，”斯蒂芬喃喃到。

他发现现在两人都如此沉溺于此，但是他现在并不能说些什么过于肯定的宣誓。斯蒂芬知道他现在深爱着托尼，比一段时间内对任何其他人都要强烈。他想要让这成为恒久不变的，但是他还没有为这种承诺做好准备。

“我已经不年轻了，但是我会努力跟上你的。”

斯蒂芬因为托尼的挑衅而笑着，感到同样筋疲力尽。

托尼想办法找回了些衣服，慢慢的清理着他们，这样他们就可以持续这种头脑放空的状态多黏在一起一阵。托尼结束之后，他躺回斯蒂芬身边，轻轻贴着高个的男人。

太阳这时候已经落山，台灯的微光让一切都显得更加柔和。抱着托尼，斯蒂芬想着要不要移动，但是他并不想着一切就此结束。在这样的一天之后他们尤其需要这样的宽慰，尤其是斯蒂芬。

即便是斯蒂芬就想这么一直将托尼裹在怀抱里，他知道这并不明智，他们的胃最终强迫他们进行下一项动作。那里的响动已经大到托尼没法再无视，让斯蒂芬有些尴尬。他好像是有自己的思想一样。

在那股饥饿强调了自己的存在之后，托尼建议他们先去简单吃点什么，像是披萨一类现在这肯定还在营业的。首先，先洗个澡。

当他们结束并穿戴整齐，他们离开了小旅店，斯蒂芬不情愿地将他的斗篷留在了衣柜里。不将它带在身边感觉有些不安，但是有托尼在，比他自己独自一人要好多了。

在前往他们在不远处找到的一家的途中，斯蒂芬试图关注与托尼正在说什么，但是他的思绪不停飘回那家旅馆的房间和其他一些脑海中冒出的问题。

在他终于回过神来，托尼和他正说着一些他在卡玛泰姬发生的事，而托尼说着一些他自己和新复仇者们的事。这是他用来称呼那群游兵散将的名字。即使斯蒂芬正和一个一个美妙的伴侣聊着些很美好的事一边走过一个美丽的小镇，他还是有些急切的想要回去这样他就可以追溯在那栋建筑内和他们房间内的不同的魔法印记。他已经尽力将他自己和工作分割开来一阵，但是他实在太专注，太想要结束他人生中的一个篇章了。

他们面对面坐着，分享着一块披萨互相吐槽着纽约外的披萨有多难吃，斯蒂芬突然因为自己的分心而感到一阵悲哀。他希望托尼并没有注意到态度。托尼比诚恳值得更多更好；他不值得因斯蒂芬而失望。

吃完饭后他们漫步走过街道，斯蒂芬摩挲着他的手，没有戴手套。他这些天以来从不不戴着手套和斗篷在外面乱晃，但是在这个小镇里他并不想吸引过多的注意。但它可能已经因为开启传送门而惊扰了半径十英里以内的任何一个法师。只需要一点小小的工作，任何法师都能够找到他的行踪。

“你现在没和我在一起，对吧？”托尼叹了口气，打断了他的思绪。

“嗯？你发现了。我一直在想邓巴太太。我只是想不通为什么在这为什么是她？她不是什么特殊的人。她只是一个当地的会计。应该有什么人更符合卡尔的目的。”

托尼耐心的听着他，并不生气，并不厌烦，也不像其他人一样对他失望，斯蒂芬对这男人的慷慨感到十分温暖。

“她普通之中的什么东西？很难说。我不明白你们那套机制。这不符合逻辑。”

斯蒂芬大大的微笑着，在街边的路灯灯光下停下看着托尼的脸。

“这一切都不符合逻辑。它自成一派，你必须要在不理解的情况之下接受很多事情。”

如何将自己彻底流入魔法的洪潮之中是他花了很久才解决的才解决的课题。他很明白托尼的观点，他曾也有同样的想法。没什么是完全解释的通的，经常让斯蒂芬深思着每一个出现的复杂的问题。大多数没有答案，只有结果。

他们继续向着目的地走着，但是托尼似乎在斯蒂芬说过邓巴太太和魔法之后更加多虑起来。斯蒂芬知道这一切有多么恼人，他开始为带着托尼去那家医院而感到十分抱歉。他都想要，他的工作和托尼，但是现在一切开始让他怀疑两者能否兼得。

托尼率先打破了寂静，“所以你现在并不知道这件事的答案，但是，你们俩曾经有过关系吗？”

斯蒂芬再次停下了，一半的他不想回答，另一半他抗议着宣称面前的男人刚刚还将老二插在你里面你不应该向他对你的过去这么保守。斯蒂芬希望一切顺利。他真的，真的对托尼有着他很久都不曾有过的感情，至今得有几十年了。

“是…不…大概是把。很复杂。有一些，在各处偷偷的亲吻，但并不是认真的。并不是那个意思，但是…”斯蒂芬在继续之前深深叹了口气，“他对我来说意味着很多，很长一段时间里，比任何人都要多。他救了我的命——在加德满都赶走了试图袭击我抢走我手表的歹徒。”

在继续之前他无意识地触碰着那只手表，“更不用说带我去卡玛泰姬…教导我…为我和与我并肩战斗，即便我甚至都不正眼看他。”

“并不是跟你对着干，”托尼的语气边带着些惊讶。

斯蒂芬停了一会，他知道即使托尼能明白，但他大概并不想听。谈论到这个话题斯蒂芬总是很混乱，憎恨，倾慕，亲近，厌恶——这些情绪混在在他心中，每次他想起那个曾经的卡玛泰姬的法师的时候都会出现。就像是魔法，毫无逻辑性。他们被捆绑在一起，这一切缠绕他困扰他。

“是，但是现在他正在反抗我，”斯蒂芬清清地重复道。

他想要继续下去，为另一个走火入魔的男人辩护或是至少解释一下，但是他没有。他保持沉默，因为他知道那只是情绪使然，那男人的行径依旧值得再一次被谴责惩罚和阻止。希望这次他们抓到他的时候王能找个地方看好他，如果他们真的能做到的话。

“听起来你关心他甚于他关心你。我明白了。我很清楚。”

他语气中和震惊伴着一股苦涩。

“可能那就是问题所在。过于关心。理智与情感的对抗，”斯蒂芬低声说道。

他们对彼此还有太多事情不了解，但是托尼几秒钟之后的姿势显示着什么。那是一种理解同情的表现，他的肩膀放松下来，嘴角轻轻上扬可能比他自己想象的要轻松些。

他们停在了住处前，这让斯蒂芬回想起了大学时期；当他可以装作天真的同时送好几个约会对象回家，就像是他并不期望着进入他们房间一样。只有这一次，他们要一头回到他们的房间。毫无疑问。托那些旧时光回忆的福，他倾身亲吻着托尼。在大街上亲吻一个你最在意的人总有些浪漫的意味在里面，尤其是在街灯下，背后有一轮明月做背景。

他将胳膊环过托尼的肩膀，他们一起走上那栋古老建筑的台阶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜欧啊啊啊啊啊啊噢噢噢噢
> 
>  
> 
> Bed and Breakfast：住宿（含早餐）……就是一晚上加一顿早饭，不知道怎么翻得情趣一点了。  
> Mary Poppins：迪士尼的影片，翻译为《欢乐满人间》，Mary是里面的一个仙女角色。


	5. 回归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼和斯蒂芬回到现实

托尼听说斯蒂芬过去和那个他正在追查的法师的事情之后，他对这个男人表示十分同情，即便是这个话题让他感觉不大舒服。可他已经是个成年人了，这些事情就要用成年人的方式来处理。他们的过去总有些旧事不愿重提。

谢天谢地，这些过于沉重的情绪都在他们躺在一起的时候失去了重量。他们在装饰着手工纹样的棉被之下亲昵的纠缠，托尼不得不承认现在他明白这地方的魅力所在了。舒适温馨。

而现实总有法子悄悄挤进这些安逸的时光。即便他们身体是逃离了大城市和繁华的韦斯特切斯特，不过他们无法逃过正盘踞在屋外的现实。有时候托尼会被来自于哈皮和彼得的汇报打搅。这周末看似平静的纽约，里面却藏着一个上演着大戏的复仇者总部。

这一点都不意外。前几年里托尼一直不断的在试图召回更多人，他们还经历了一段十分艰辛的适应彼此的阶段。如果他和罗迪在某个周末像现在一样同时离开，天都得塌下来。即便是复仇者们在第一次集结的时候也曾经历过跌宕起伏崎岖坎坷但是他们很快就调整过来，学会了如何为了更大的利益而共同合作。这些孩子们就不大一样，总有办法惹出更多事端。更不同的是他们有些人甚至还不能算上真正的复仇者，也没住在总部。

托尼不会再重蹈覆辙，像把彼得过早的牵连进来一样。因为看他们的表现，他们比他们自己所知的还要强大。

他在听到手机铃声再一次响起来的时候发出不耐烦的声音，因为无法脱离这些繁杂事物而感到烦躁。他觉得斯蒂芬一定也一样，他的双眼经常失去聚焦或者是盯着某些地方不动想着自己的问题。托尼虽然曾经常也这样做，但是他觉得自己值得拥有这么一个放松的夜晚。可不管怎么说，关了手机将会引来严重的后果。他也同样成为了这东西的囚徒，几十年了，和平常人一样。只不过对他来说分量可要大得多。

他在浏览这那些讯息的时候叹着气，他能感觉到斯蒂芬在他这样做的时候看着他。其实都只是些夸大了的小矛盾，基本上都是关于谁到底是什么定位的，谁要什么时候在什么地方。

他觉得这实在好笑。他把这些事都托付给彼得是有原因的，不过具体是什么现在他想不大起来。其实尽管过了这么久，彼得在处理一些事的时候还是很没耐心。不仅仅是这一点，还有很多人并不尊重彼得。托尼觉得这大概是因为彼得发号施令的方式有问题。彼得是个善良的好孩子，但是托尼发现他有时候会因为太过激动而语速过快，有时候让别人一头雾水。

他把手机放到一旁，试图无视它。

“有事？”

“总有事。这就是你把一群个性突出的人挤在一个狭小密闭区域里的后果。有时候我觉得自己就是个寄宿学校的校长，”他抱怨道。

斯蒂芬靠近他在他额头上落下一个吻。

“托尼·斯塔克的问题少年收容所。我一直这么觉得。总有一天你得撤掉那些辅助轮让他们骑骑真正的两轮车。”

托尼挤出一声嘲讽的冷笑。那一天还远着呢。

“他们得经历点大事。足够让他们放下自我的事。”托尼戏谑道。

“比如世界末日？”斯蒂芬说着，声音里带着一丝悲伤。

托尼知道他在说让他们两人产生交集的最开始的那件事。当整件事的重要性升级，将他们自己从小打小闹中抽身就会很容易。

“没那么大。”

“要说我从之前那件事学到什么，那就是这些事总是比我们想的要来的快。”

这就是现实。托尼很高兴他不用一一解释给斯蒂芬听，或者找借口骗他。不过他很确信斯蒂芬也不用受和他一样的这些体系的折磨。卡玛泰姬的规矩对他们来说太前卫了。斯蒂芬解释给他他们到底在干些什么的时候他真毫无概念。

他蜷起身尽量地贴近，斯蒂芬的拥抱真的很让人感到安慰，在他胳膊环绕之中托尼很快就睡着了。这么一阵子里他头一次睡的这么安稳，一直到第二天早上他不情愿的被窗外的鸟叫声拖出梦境。斯蒂芬已经醒了，一边看着他一边朝他靠近。他轻轻舔着托尼的嘴唇，伸出胳膊想要触碰托尼，手一路滑下他的胸膛，让他的意图不能更加明显。这房间突然变得对于盖着毯子的他们有些太热了，托尼在把他们的身体靠的更近的时候撩起毯子扔到一边，帮着斯蒂芬脱下他睡觉前坚持要穿上的睡裤。

以这种小小的亲昵让托尼完全清醒，在各种方面都给了这早上一个美好的开端。

他随后去冲了个澡，当他结束出来的时候正看见斯蒂芬在用着什么魔法。这么近距离看到魔法还是不住让他有点吃惊。他不知道自己是不是有一天真的能习惯这种感觉。这对他来说很难理解，但是看到像是变更现实这种梦中场面真实发生在眼前就更不一样了。空气因为能量而扭曲，让他的汗毛都竖起。那感觉就像是他第一次穿着战衣飞过暴风雨云；空气中的静电摩擦出与地面截然不同的电荷。虽然他感到有些不是，经历这种魔法的氛围还是一种很不错的体验。

斯蒂芬很专注手头的事，甚至没注意到托尼从浴室里出来。托尼希望自己没打扰到他，他的出现最好不要影响到斯蒂芬正在做的无论是什么事。斯蒂芬在工作的时候的状态总是很有趣，他神情严肃到让人害怕。平时那种温和愉悦的表情都被他强烈的专注挤在一边。他看上去就和托尼所知道的一样强大。

他结束的时候托尼正盯着他看，身上还是只有一条毛巾。斯蒂芬在那一瞬间还沉浸在自己的意识里，想着些什么重要的事情。他在看向托尼之前一直盯着墙壁，随后看着他露出一个温暖的微笑。他眼神疲倦，托尼看出这个法师昨晚大概没怎么睡好。但他们之间还是弥漫着愉悦与温暖。和托尼现在充满全身的感觉一样。

他们拉近了彼此的距离，托尼在靠近斯蒂芬的时候扔下了那条毛巾，将自己的嘴唇压上法师的唇瓣。他终于找到了一个可以和他真正相互理解的人。和珮珀之间这种事实在很难实现。这不是他们任何一方的错。她有公司要管，托尼有世界要救。这让他们根本没时间在一起，而当他终于闲下来的时候…

他们有过很多起起落落，可那些坠落通常都是底谷。而现在他感到十分满足，所有的一切都是这么恰到好处。他不想现在就跟斯蒂芬提起这个，但是这迟早会发生。过不了多久他就可以说出而不是仅仅在脑海里想着那三个简单的字了。想到这一点他那狼狈不堪的表层之下的心脏些微跳动的快了些。

他们分开的时候托尼叹了口气，斯蒂芬的手停在他背后。他们一瞬间眼神相交。

“我真不敢相信我们竟在纽约的那一天之前从未有过交集，”斯蒂芬低声说道。

“失之交臂。”

“不管怎样，我只想让你知道你对我来说有多重要。尽管只是这么短一段时间，”斯蒂芬在放开他之前强调道。

托尼知道自己心脏有点小毛病，但是那一刻他的心跳几乎停止。而他确实曾经知道那是什么感觉，那让他在意识到自己只是因为被情绪淹没之前恐惧了那么一瞬间。

斯蒂芬从未有过的轻柔的歪下头，捉住他的嘴唇开始了另一个吻。

斯蒂芬总能让他感到惊喜——他对外表现自己的方式总是有着很多种样子。如此冷酷，而由他真正关心的人剥去被时间侵蚀的外层，是无微不至的关怀，怜悯，情切和一丝丝的让托尼十分喜爱的热忱。他与此同时也令人愤怒的过于善良和克己。但他同时也知道他还有很多没表现出来的东西。托尼有种感觉，只要他再等就一些，等到斯蒂芬更确信他们真的在一起，他一定能将他一览无余。

他就像是一朵含苞未放，酝酿着要向托尼展现自己所有美好的花。

当他们分开的时候，托尼因为房间中吹过的一阵冷风打了个寒颤——这是住在这前殖民期的老房子里的唯一一点不好。

“我现在实在是身处劣势，”托尼抗议道。

他玩笑般在转身拿衣服的时候瞪了斯蒂芬一眼。斯蒂芬轻轻的捏了一下他的后背，让他疼得跳出去几步并且再次巩固了他的过错——凶这个法师。

“真棒。你算好的吧，嗯？”

“当然。”

在他换衣服的时候，斯蒂芬一直看着他。他的眼神扫过托尼的全身。上次有人这样看着他已经是很久之前了，带着彻底的倾慕和渴求。这让他感觉很好，感觉自己很特别。他穿好衣服的时候，斯蒂芬最后看了他一眼然后走进浴室去清理自己。

他们小小的周末之旅马上要结束了。

在斯蒂芬‘桑德斯’退房的时候，托尼努力让自己别因为离开而感到太沮丧。他不停在想着如果他们能再有一天时间或者只是一个小时就好了。怎么说这也太短了。

打开通往纽约的传送门也是让他意想不到的沮丧。直达目的地的感觉很好，可缺点就是他们没法悠闲地享受回程。就算他们要忍受周末的交通状况，但是他们能有好几个小时能聊聊天，享受彼此的陪伴或者听着音乐放松。他们甚至可以计划一下下一次的旅行或者是想像一下某个永不可能发生的约会。

他们穿了过去，传送门在身后关闭，斯蒂芬把他拉到一边，就在路旁的灌木边上，迅速的送给他一个吻。他带着难过的眼神告诉托尼他们很快还会见面的随后道了别。

托尼看着他划出另一个传送门离开，在所有火光都坠落消失只留下他呆呆的看着那些远处的树的时候才转身走进大楼。回到总部，他叹着气。这事从各种方面来看都像极了一场梦。就像其他所有梦境一样，他们终会因为纷乱的现实而告终。

他回到工作室才几个小时，被所有人找了个遍，他就已经想要逃回康科德了。这个周末实在是太过美好令人愉悦，他很确信近期不会再有这样的机会和时间了。斯蒂芬看上去已经因为要找到那个法师而精疲力竭。托尼只能由他去做。即使他很清楚并且接受，他内心的一部分还是有些愤怒。他还有很多方面还在努力，比如他这执着强迫的个性。这造就了今天的他，但有时太过于钻牛角尖也造就了很多窘境。现在他就被困在这里，拥有了一个愿意并且正在给予他许多爱意但却没时间去这么做的人。

与此同时，他还在忙着为了团队的建设而设计一些训练。卡罗尔和彼得总是看不对眼，其他人也有很多问题。这让他想起了自己签订协议的时候。当时他们算不上一个团队。现在情况很不理想，他不想看到现状再碎裂成当年他和他们私底下称作‘队长派’的样子。

在看了看孩子们的情况之后，他回到自己的办公室去解决剩下的工作。训练，共同解决问题，心理咨询，一个‘碰运气’*晚餐，这些点子都浮现在他脑海里，只不过好像没一个能行。

在罗迪敲响他的门的时候他才短暂的回到现实。他最好的朋友看上去容光焕发，刚从一个和他见过的女伴一同去的假期中回来。托尼还没被正式介绍过，因为罗迪抗议道：全优生托尼已经很难相处了，但是一个良好通常没那么认真。托尼很确定他们之间是认真的，但是他不想为难自己的朋友。他们都需要点私人空间。

“周末不错？”托尼问道。

“迈阿密一直都很好。康科德怎么样？”

“不知道。没什么转。大多时间都耗在宾馆里了。”他详细解释到。

罗迪翻了个白眼，托尼笑了。

“是，好，说正事。我觉得有阵飓风要来了。”

托尼看着眼前的男人，笑容从他脸上完全被抹去。

“你还说呢。你知道祸到临头的感觉吗？我现在是祸不单行。*”

罗迪点了点头。

“托尼你瞧，如果你想让我来接手他们的训练我很乐意效劳。暂时放下这些事可能会对你好些。”

“我现在没别的事要做，除了研究新科技和升级战衣。”

“那样最好，你也可以把活分给彼得或者卡罗尔。他们需要试着管管事了。”

“他们一直在做。某种程度上。只要他们没在互相掐架。”

“你总有一条得卸掉他们的辅助轮的”，罗迪回答道。

他最开始小声笑了笑，但是他觉得现在不是个跟罗迪说他听起来像某个人的时候。

托尼叹了口气笑了笑，取下了眼镜放在了一旁的桌上。他在大楼里很少摘掉眼镜，他不是很喜欢人们盯着他奇怪的眼镜。有的时候他们会看很久而且还带着一丝怜悯。现在不会这么做的只有罗迪，哈皮，还有斯蒂芬——他唯数不多可以信赖的人。但是如罗迪所想，他总有一天会全盘交出复仇者们的日常活动。一部分他甚至想过找找山姆括号美队2.0过来一阵去教训教训那些孩子。交给山姆和罗迪，一切稳妥。但是他还是想插一手，他并不是很放心完全放手。走到这一步实在太不容易。

“是，”他终于有了回应，“有一天那些辅助轮会被摘掉然后就都是你要解决的问题了。”

“我不会再给你擦屁股了。而且你也知道我可能会在你抽身之前就退休。我只希望现在斯特兰奇能让你分分心，但是我觉得他也会和你一样。你们都会衰老疲倦，紧紧攥着现在的位置不放。”

“嘿，说不定他能把我变年轻。也不是不可能。”

罗迪笑着摇着头，逗得托尼微笑起来。他们都知道如果那真有可能不知道有多少人会想要成为法师，或者至少是法师的朋友。

“所以，你们俩现在基本上成了？”

托尼耸了耸肩，但并没说话。罗迪知道那意味着什么。他是认真的，至少对托尼来说，而如果忽略斯蒂芬最开始的那些说辞，他很确信斯蒂芬也一样认真。

“我为你感到高兴，托尼。在经历了跟珮珀和史蒂夫那些事之后，我知道你想恢复有多难。”

托尼此刻感到被关切而又自豪。这不是他意料之中会听到的，但是很显然他很需要。他最好的朋友的确知道怎样让他为自己的选择而感到欣慰。

“是啊，我这么一个人不可能一直消沉下去的。”

“你就是个固执的混账。婚礼记得邀请我啊。”

托尼咧嘴笑着，“别担心。这场世纪大婚礼你一定能坐前排。”

“哇哦。老哥，我没想到你这么认真。”

“开个玩笑。”

开个玩笑，但是罗迪看他向他的眼神让他一瞬间后悔了。他上次这样暴露自己已经是很久之前了，这样做让他有点尴尬。他们确实会聊很多，但是这有点……

太尴尬了，他移开目光。他有一天会告诉罗迪的，但不是最近。虽然罗迪已经知道了很多，但是他还是有些恐慌。

“只是开个玩笑，”托尼重复道，比前一次更加肯定。

罗迪给了他一个小小的微笑，显然是不相信托尼。

“是，我懂。就是个玩笑。”

他们转移了话题，又聊了好一阵，直到实在是没什么事能说了。平静的对话自然而轻松，这让托尼不再去想之前的那些事了。托尼的心里因为对另一个男人的热爱烧铸了一大块沉重的分量，而燃烧的余烬还在他每次想到斯蒂芬的时候温暖着他。

这不是什么短跑，但也并没用很久。即便这段关系的发展比他拥有过的其他都要缓慢，但这感觉很对，而且他第一次感觉有了一段真正成熟的关系。这次他不会再试着赢得什么，或是取悦谁。他便是他，他们仅仅在表面就接受彼此，从不期盼更多。他从不说起他的公司或者复仇者，他也没法对斯蒂芬的所做有什么评论。即便他们身处境地不同，这还是让他感到很平等。如果别人没法理解这种关系，那都无所谓。

这让他感到自由。

走到这一天花了他太长时间，在他内心深处，他很清楚自己没过多久就会表白自己对那男人的爱意。现在，只要他的嘴还记得怎样说出那三个简单的字他就谢天谢地了。但那是之后的事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pot luck：每个人都带自己的吃的，然后随机互相交换。  
> shit’s about the hit the fan/ coming at me from all sides ：很有趣的俚语。直译是便便搅进电风扇……会发生的场景。而托尼正在经历多方面飞翔。


	6. 外卖

斯蒂芬坐在圣所里又一次查看了手机有没有收到新消息。显然一条也没有，而这正代表着托尼因为那些半吊子复仇者的事忙的焦头烂额。考虑到托尼抱怨他们在学习过程上的种种困难的频率这一点都不意外。

即使自他们去马萨诸塞的小旅行之后才不过几天，可感觉就像是已经过了几个世纪。王已经跟他聊过他发现的在那里发生的各种事情，包括医院和小旅馆。

那些他可以探知到的魔法踪迹相较于他们在卡尔逃走前造访过的地方所留下的有所变化。现在他的魔法特性已经截然不同。在他们第一次抓到卡尔之前，那只是卡尔特有的魔力震荡，可这一次他的魔法混杂了其他什么东西，不属于这个世界的东西。

如果一定要用什么东西形容，那大概是一杯调和茶；卡尔的魔法作为基调，混合了其他不同的元素来表现一种全新的特殊风味来掩盖它原本的味道。现在，这种外来魔法同时帮助了卡尔隐藏他上次造访的时间。有可能是邓巴太太遇袭的时候，或者一个月甚至更久以前。

这些事有时候实在难以一探究竟，不同的维度，力量，和实体的能量都具有他们自己的特性。而他们所住的那家小旅馆甚至比纽约圣所都要古早的历史让复杂度更上一层。房间里混合着久远的魔法痕迹和其他的许多东西。几个世纪之前或许有魔法使造访过，他刚开始甚至没法辨别出那些已经褪去的古老痕迹。结果最后只让他更加困惑。

王跟他解释说他们这回应对的大概不仅仅是黑魔法那么简单，而是一种完全不同的魔法类型。他不敢擅自根据斯蒂芬的描述就推测那可能是一种元素魔法，现在甚至连将它算作自然魔法都有些牵强。不过王还是坚称他可以自己处理。斯蒂芬虽然很乐意接受帮助，不过他也明白他自己除了解开谜团之外还能做得更好。加之，除了王之外还有谁能帮他？一个人处理是现在最好的选择。

这一切都如此恼人且令人费解，他在如何追踪一个毫无踪迹的人这件事上毫无头绪。感觉就像是卡尔有时候就是要聪明过他们所有人。斯蒂芬必须保持乐观，就算是卡尔也有弱点。通常情况下其他法师会过于情绪化，过于敏感，在那种情况下难免会犯错。他们上次就是这样抓到他的，或许这次也一样。这次斯蒂芬对魔法踪迹的判断大多是正确的，不然就是他失去了法力。

斯蒂芬叹了口气靠近他的扶手椅，合上双眼。他过去的五个小时里一直在查找，试图找到一些能够分解不同的魔法踪迹的办法却无济于事。他真正想知道的是他们都是从哪来的，可这样的咒语要不就是不存在，要不就是稀有到他要花上几周时间去找。王也跟他保证会帮忙扫荡卡玛泰姬的图书馆。

他坐下来，来回咀嚼着这个问题然后发现自己越来越沮丧，今晚斯蒂芬过的差极了。他就这样一直到月亮刚刚在天边露头。时间还不算太晚，可他这一天实在是太过漫长。他心底的一部分同时也感觉比以前所有过的更加孤独，给阴郁的情绪再添了一层阴霾。那天晚上之后有一部分的他变了。他想念有另一具温暖的身躯睡在身旁的感觉，好像他闭上眼睛还能够想起他贴近托尼时对方的气息。

他叹了口气，觉得现在最好的选择就是早点睡，卡尔的疯狂行为和他自己的孤独感实在过于恼人。正当他准备带着这些不好的情绪和因为所处状况而产生的压抑感上床休息时，他的手机响了。他吃惊了一阵，好像它从不会响一样。现在大多数人基本上都只会发短信，所以他知道这一定是托尼打来的。

“嘿美人，想来吃点外卖吗？”

由于疲惫和不太集中的注意力，他点了点头之后才意识到自己在打电话。

“好。当然了。给我一两分钟。你在那种深山老林里还能点到外卖还挺让人吃惊的。”他玩笑到。

托尼笑了。

“因为是你要把它送来。我在考虑吃泰国菜，不过中餐也不错。”

斯蒂芬闭眼想了一秒。

“中餐更容易。我不知道附近还有没有开着的泰国餐馆，我也不想贸然潜入纽大的地盘。我大概一小时之内过去。”

他们简短的道了别，斯蒂芬挂掉了电话然后去找这周呆在圣所的学徒。自从王和他讨论过不要把自己隔离成一座孤岛之后，圣所里就有了其他人。在学徒的数量再次增加的时候，斯蒂芬给了一些高级的学员帮忙训练学徒的机会。谢天谢地他同时也得到了一些自由时间，让他偶尔能从他在圣所的职责之中逃离一阵，同时也给了一些当他发现自己为一个今晚一样的问题而困扰时可以做的其他事情。很多新学员看起来比他当年还要迷茫。

他在街角点了些中餐外卖，随后打开了一道他通常前往的通向大厦的接待室的传送门。他获得了特殊准许可以这么做，不然可能会触发一大堆警报甚至最后以受到一些他不认得的复仇者的一顿老拳而告终。一时半会儿他还不太想经历这些。

他很确信托尼已经在等他了，即使斯蒂芬知道有其他人还在这地方工作生活，不过托尼总会确保他们有一个足够隐蔽的私人空前。这一点能让他们都感到安心，尤其是他们对于这件事都还保持得很私密。他这边只有王知道，而他能确信托尼没有将这事昭告天下。

托尼从斯蒂芬手中接过一袋食物，随后斯蒂芬跟着他上了通向托尼的个人办公区的私人电梯。他们曾在那里共度过几次简短的时光，从没有长到足以满足任何一方。他的生活就是如此，就算是那天晚上也一样。这毫无助益。

斯蒂芬和托尼面对面坐在厨房的餐桌前，然后托尼马上就开始去开那些熟悉的白盒子和锡制容器。他一定饿坏了，他们一句话都还没说他就开始往嘴里送。

斯蒂芬可以想象托尼刚刚一直在做什么。他皮肤上沾着的几处污渍表明他刚刚一直在车间，不过他提前做了足够的清理所以那股气味不会萦绕在他周身。斯蒂芬的父亲在他小时候常常会用拖拉机或者谷物研磨机之类的，他很熟悉那股恶心的味道。不管怎么说，托尼在他们见面之前总会花很多心思清洗干净。他从没在他身上闻到过，不过就算有他也不会介意。一些托尼能和家联系起来的概念让他感觉很高兴。

斯蒂芬感到他自己是如此倾慕这男人不一般地心灵手巧。在那场事故之前，斯蒂芬还拥有他的双手和大脑，可现在他只剩下他的精神。这些天里那器官似乎不如往常出色，被不断朝他袭来的各种信息淹没。

他看着托尼灵巧地用着筷子，稍稍有些羡慕。有时候那些过去的苦痛总是大到无法再忽视。可当他抬起目光看向托尼的时候，他止不住地笑了。一小粒杂粮米黏在了他胡子上。斯蒂芬伸手将它抹掉。

“谢了。”

斯蒂芬看向他的盘子然后继续用叉子戳着食物。他没什么心情吃饭，可又觉得有必要吃。

稍稍有点浮夸地，托尼咽下了嘴里最后一点食物然后长叹了口气。

“天哪，我真爱拥有一个打电话给他就能带吃的过来的男朋友的感觉。本星球最好的外卖，而且还热（hot）着*。快递员也一样。”

斯蒂芬因为这话噎了一下。即使这些话如此轻而易举地从托尼的舌尖滑出，斯蒂芬还是很吃惊。在他脑中回放着那个词的时候空气似乎都变得浓密了—男朋友。至今为止他已经有将近十年没有当过男朋友了。他永远是一个爱人或者是一夜情对象。他心里有一部分在想他是否值得男朋友这个称谓。

他感觉脸上烧了起来，之后托尼再看向他的时候他的平常的表情已经变了，高兴地笑着。斯蒂芬无法扯开他的视线；托尼的笑容棒极了。那下面总藏着一点调皮的神色，让斯蒂芬欢欣，笑容变得更大。

斯蒂芬还是对于他不仅遇到了托尼这样的人，甚至还与他发展了关系这件事有些受宠若惊。这样的男人这么些年依旧是单身还是有些令人难以想象。斯蒂芬对自己的缺陷十分了解，因此他也很清楚他得到这些的远超于他应得的。

“怎么了？”托尼在几秒钟之后突然问道“男朋友这个说法太吓人了？如果你想的话，我可以叫你别的，比如我的对象，不过这个太生硬了。而且有点严肃？爱人？听起来太…”

托尼对他自己的想法做了个厌恶的表情。

“不，不。男朋友就好。男朋友完全可以接受。”

那个词好像有些拗口；对他来说太过陌生。可在他脑中，他已经开始重复那个词，试图更加熟悉这种说法。

“我还担心了一下你会觉得我进展的太快。”

斯蒂芬摇了摇头回应着。

“我从没到过这一步，”斯蒂芬轻声说道。

对方投来了一个困惑的眼神，就好像斯蒂芬刚刚冲他撒了谎。

“从没有？我明白你的意思，这只是有些难以置信。”

“我不是那种轻浮的男人。”

“也许吧。当你有个法师前男友加上一个不愿意退场的披风的时候一般人都吓跑了。”

“是斗篷，不是披风。不过，就算是在我成为法师之前也。那个，那时候我大概一直都在不停地寻找下一个更好的东西。”

这样说出他曾经是怎样对待别人的让他感到很难堪。

现在他们已经吃了一些斯蒂芬带来的食物，剩下的大概还够托尼吃个一两天。他大概点的有些过了，不过他不清楚托尼写换什么，所以他点了那些基础的，米饭，面条，汤，蛋卷，还有些炒菜。看上去他好像都喜欢，连同他的陪伴也是。

他们一同清理桌子的时候谁也没说话，可在与对方目光相对的时候总是暗藏着些调情的意味。

结束之后，托尼转到他身后环住斯蒂芬的腰。托尼将脸埋进斯蒂芬后背肩胛骨之间的感觉很好，斯蒂芬也将头向后靠向托尼的。一两分钟之后，托尼开始亲吻他脖子的一侧，最后将斯蒂芬的耳朵咬在齿间，从未有过的轻柔地舔舐挑逗着。

斯蒂芬发出一声叹息随后转身与他面对面。倾下身子这样他们的嘴唇便可相会，托尼压向他，将他的背抵到桌边。

“斯蒂芬，”托尼喘着气，从亲吻中挣开，“我只是…”

托尼停了下来，可他的双眼和张着的嘴，凌乱地呼吸早已说明了一切。斯蒂芬微笑着，双眼闭上，短短的几秒后再次睁开，他明白了该做什么。

“我爱你，安东尼 斯塔克。”他犹豫了一下，“大声说这个真的很奇怪，可我的心里已经这样说了好几周了。”

“几周?”

托尼的声音因为情绪而有些不稳，斯蒂芬感觉自己听起来应该也是如此。说实话，他感觉自己早就一败涂地了。将自己埋头在书本和法术练习中，王也没帮上什么忙。他感觉都是托尼让他变成这样的，已经忘记了保持温文尔雅或着显得迷人。

托尼看着他，仔细咀嚼着斯蒂芬刚刚说的话。托尼可能还没准备好，不过斯蒂芬不介意。当他想要这样告诉托尼的时候，那男人举起双手用手指划过斯蒂芬长袍的布料。他的双眼注视着那些因为常年的穿着布料的纤维开始有些变薄的地方。

“我爱你，斯蒂芬斯特兰奇。”

斯蒂芬的脸都因为笑得太开而有些发疼了，他的心脏如释重负地哭喊着。这回答绝不是他所等待甚至期待的，可真的不能再好了。上次有人这么对他说出那几个小小的字已经是好久好久以前了。他甚至记不清上一个这么说的是谁。或许是克里斯汀，可他现在真的没法想起来了。

托尼推了斯蒂芬一把让他坐在桌上，随后狠狠地亲吻他，带着急切的渴望，双手开始松开解开扯开覆盖着斯蒂芬胸口的条条带带。将衣物从斯蒂芬身上褪下之后，托尼的双手开始在他胸口游移，停下来用拇指轻抚着他心脏上方的伤疤。他有好多个类似的，基本上位置都更低，而且没那么致命。

他们分开来，托尼看向斯蒂芬已经撑起帐篷的裤子，同时斯蒂芬继续抚摸着他的身侧，探进他的衬衫里。

“留下过夜吧，”托尼恳切地说道，

“你知道我不能。”

“来吧，我相信他们不会吝啬到一周歇一个晚上的。”

斯蒂芬难过地摇了摇头，“你知道机制的，不过你猜怎么着。我想等我找到了我要找的咒语之后我可能还得回一趟康科德。我可以再找点借口给我们挤出一点时间。”

斯蒂芬讨厌这样。一般这就是一切崩溃的开始。当医生的时候他其实时间更多，而现在的问题和从前一样。当他的工作开始要认真起来的时候，人们总希望他能抽出更多时间。而时间恰巧是他从不富裕的东西。

斯蒂芬开口继续说道，“我想我的马车还得再有几个小时才会开始变回南瓜。”

“你就没点什么魔法可以应付一下吗？”托尼玩笑道。

托尼微笑着，显然因为他而高兴了起来，随后靠近再次亲吻着他。斯蒂芬知道这就是他今晚所需要的所有魔法了，托尼专注于除掉他身上的每块布料，用手触碰他身上的每一寸肌肤，托尼能看到的和看不到的每一寸。作为回应，他打断了吻，脱掉了托尼的衬衫。

抓住机会，他开始亲吻托尼的脖子，随后来到锁骨和肩膀，一路向下。将对方颜色浅淡的乳头含入嘴中轻柔地挑逗，赢得了对方的低吟。托尼随后将他们的髋部拉的更近这样他们就可以紧紧地贴在一起，这让斯蒂芬不得不放开。一层层的布料终于从最终目标面前分开，迅速的被除掉。谢天谢地，斯蒂芬今晚没有系他的腰带，这让这个任务变得更加简单迅速。

“有，”斯蒂芬在托尼将他们两个都抓在手中的时候低声说着。

他的力道带着自信，如此强硬。让斯蒂芬想起了他出车祸之前双手的灵巧。他盯着瞧着，因为他们两个在一起的画面而入迷，斯蒂芬觉得口中湿润起来。他温柔地推开托尼，从桌上下来跪了下来。

他花了几秒钟去欣赏他手指间托尼阴茎的形状，样子和沉重感，随后将嘴唇抵在头部待着不动挑逗对方。他抬起目光，注意到托尼也在向下看着他。

这是他最爱的部分，离他上次在这个位置已经是很久之前了。他伸出舌头环绕头部，从侧边滑下。随后将托尼吞进嘴里，他专注于手上的动作。颤抖的双手顺着托尼光裸的大腿攀上，随后爱抚着对方的阴囊。他尽可能深的吞下托尼，几乎吞到底部；在对他来说几乎太多的时候稍稍撤回。他感觉现在他做不到很深，但是他很坚决并且清楚今晚结束之前者一定会发生。

托尼最开始没怎么碰他，只是将手放在他肩上，像是想要稳住他。如果不是因为托尼的膝盖紧紧地压着他他一定会这么觉得 。一只手动了动，穿插进斯蒂芬的发丝。没有推拉，没有引导，只是保持静止，直到斯蒂芬开始了一段美妙的节奏。

一两分钟过之后他从托尼的阴茎上离开，很清楚自己看起来什么样。他的嘴唇一定通红，头发凌乱，目光呆滞，这些想法让他觉得充满力量。他抬头，托尼的表情验证了他的想法。

“你真美，”托尼叹息着。

斯蒂芬咧嘴笑了笑随后回到了对方老二在他面前的位置。专注与坚定地，他这次将托尼整根吞进，作为回应托尼发出了最为美妙的声音。没过多久斯蒂芬就必须要抱紧托尼的大腿，只因为对方推动着臀部比斯蒂芬所习惯的更多。对方这样做的时候轻轻拉扯着他的头发，感觉很好。

“我要…”又过了几分钟之后托尼凌乱地说道。

斯蒂芬嘴巴撑得满满，双手忙碌着，尽最大努力鼓舞他，没过多久他就高潮了，全部释放在斯蒂芬的嘴巴和喉咙里。

托尼射出来之后，斯蒂芬慢慢地挪开，站起身来去亲吻他的男朋友，想着托尼可以尝到他自己。呻吟着，托尼将斯蒂芬握在手中，以他平时展现的精确力道帮斯蒂芬撸动起来。没过多久他便以他的精液喷洒在地板上为结局告终，他们静静地站了一会。

斯蒂芬感觉有些冷，全身抖了抖。注意到这一点，托尼靠近了些，拥抱着他快速地给了他一个吻。感觉到托尼的胸膛贴着他稳定的上下起伏让他的呼吸停止了一阵。这一切都很使人舒心，满足了他的灵魂以及一些生理需求。

“还好吗？”托尼问道。

斯蒂芬点了点头，随后将头贴向托尼。只要他们在一起一切都好。

他真的不想离开。刚刚的几个小时里他忘记和逃离了他的生活，没人会想要回到现实。

这些实在让人上瘾。

“下次到圣所来，”一分钟后斯蒂芬渴求到。

“我想我完全可以。我不太确定。我总感觉有东西会从阴影处伸出来咬我一口。”

“我保证。一切会咬人的东西都在地下室锁着。”

托尼因为斯蒂芬的不算笑话的笑话笑了起来。真的会咬人的只有那一对没有法师能除掉的烦人的蛇。圣所并不是什么很危险的地方，而且在斯蒂芬看来那可比有一大群年轻的超英正在训练他们的超能力安全多了。至少如果托尼过来圣所的话，他们可以共度一晚。他们可以好好地吃顿早餐。

之后他们开始清理，穿衣，斯蒂芬带着遗憾看向托尼。已经很晚了，他得走了。

“我不知道怎么保持这一切之间的平衡，”斯蒂芬坦白道。

“这种事最不该问我。你看，我期望不高。你有事要做，我也是。一切会好的。只是可能比我们习惯的需要更多耐心。这不是你最擅长的嘛？保持‘禅’还是什么的？我看到过你在 冥想。”

斯蒂芬微笑着摇了摇头。如果真的那么简单就好了。保持禅心听起来不错。

“是，好。我会试着更‘禅’一点。”

托尼在他唇上轻轻吻了一下，随后将双手舒适地顺着他的头发。感觉很好，让他感觉很放松。他并不太习惯这样以至于对于这些事有些过于偏执了。他提醒着自己托尼也有事要忙，他感觉自己很傻。

托尼再开口前叹了口气，“我们会有时间的。我知道听起来不太现实，不过会有的。别担心了。别再想那么多了。”

听到这些斯蒂芬感觉好多了。

他倾身快速地给了托尼一个感谢的吻。白活着么多年，他不知道为什么花了这么久他才能够与托尼分享这些事。为什么这段关系与他从前的是那么的不同？或许他只是想太多。

不舍地道了别，他打开了回到圣所的传送门，他在想以后有没有可能建立一个更容易让他们来往的传送点。现在他们已经搞清了托尼对于去圣所待着的想法很随意，斯蒂芬希望他能够想办法说服他多来几次，再多呆几次。

他心情很好，不过当他到王在前厅和他吩咐照看圣所的学徒谈话的时候心情就完全变了。王看起来有些恼火和烦躁。

“发生什么了？”斯蒂芬问道，希望他没惹什么麻烦。

“康科德又遭到了一次袭击。我不知道为什么，但是那地方肯定不一般。”

斯蒂芬愣住了。他完全不知道为什么卡尔要回那里。那镇子没有任何特别的神秘物件或者魔法道具。除了是一座历史悠久的城市之外它没什么特别的，可他十分怀疑卡尔对于美国殖民文化有特别的兴趣。可如果他想要找到一些象征性的场所，萨勒姆绝对是更好的选择。说实话，斯蒂芬真的想过卡尔可能终会有一天回到纽约，和以前一样。然后再一次，或许在同样的地方下手有什么优势。

无论卡尔有什么打算，他觉得他会比他认为的要更早发现。他希望这一次再去康科德能够搞清楚几件事。同时，他也必须继续寻找需要的咒语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> Hot：热/辣/性感。托尼你又调戏人家。


End file.
